After All This Time
by Nabells
Summary: ketika Edward bertemu bella dan ketika Bella menemui cintanya
1. Chapter 1

**_Hai Guys. Maaf Post kemarin ada kata-kata yang gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pas aku liat jadi ancur :(Oh ya,Ini aku re-post. Semoga kalianb memaafkan aku ya :_) Maklum baru newbie :)_**

* * *

_After All This Time_

_by_

_Rinalsdn_

_Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer_

_Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer_

_Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur_

_Chapter 1_

_When I See You_

_"_

**_Ia terkejut. Ia menundukan wajah dan aku bersumpah,pipinya memerah._**

**_"Kau menyukaiku?Apakah itu serius?" Tanyanya._**

**_"Lebih dari serius"_**

**Edward**_** POV**_

"Eddieee…Kenapa kau lama sekali!"Teriak Emmett dari lantai bawah. Wait .. dia sebut apa aku tadi? Eddie? Ah!Akan ku tinju dia. Well ,Jika tanganku sudah sembuh

Ya,semoga.. Tanganku sudah beberapa hari ini terselimuti perban . Ini bermula ketika Aku melamunkan sesuatu . Hey,Bukan sesuatu yang buruk pastinya! Sudah beberapa hari ini,Aku tidak bisa berhenti melamunkan seseorang yang berhasil mencuri perhatianku . Bahkan hatiku *eaaa* Dia adalah murid baru dikampus dimana aku bersekolah,Namanya Isabella,Err,maksudku bella . Dia sangat cantik,yaa cukup sempurna, Bagiku.

"Eddieee…."Panggil Emmett sekali lagi. 'Oke cukup!' batinku

"Don't Call me Eddie,Okay!" Ketusku saat aku turun dari tangga.

"Hey,memangnya kau bisa apa?"Tantang Rose,Dia adalah pacar emmett. Mereka menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih 4 tahun . Waktu yang lama .

"Oh,yeah,Aku akan meninju wajah pacarmu"Ketus ku

"Dengan perbanmu itu?"Ejek emmett sambil berjalan menuju Rose dan merangkul pinggangnya

"Yeah,Kita tunggu saja sampai Dad mengizinkan ku membukannya" Kataku lirih sambil mengangkat tangan kananku yang tergigit Anjing . Anjing penjaga sekolah . Untung hewan itu tidak Rabiesan . Kalau Iya,matilah sialan!

xXx

Sampai di kampus Aku langsung mengambil buku trigonoku di loker . Pelajaran menyebalkan . Sebenarnya bukan pelajarannya, Tapi dosennya Mr. Chan haah! Dari sisi loker kanan aku bisa melihat Si gadis ber rambut cokelat,Bella . Ia sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis mungil yang aku kenal . Well,Alice,Saudaraku . Bella terlihat cantik dengan jeans dan T-shrit lengan pendek warna biru . Sangat cocok dengan warna kulitnya. dan rambutnya dibiarkan bergelantungan bebas dipunggungnya.

"Oh,Hei Ed!" Tiba-tiba ada suara cempreng & melengking memanggilku,Alice.

"Hai,lic" Jawabku tersenyum . Senyuman itu ku buat semanis mungkin untuk alice dan tentu saja untuk malaikat baruku,Bella. Tapi sayang,Bella tidak melirik kearahku. Oh Shit! Alice mengajak bella untuk menuju kearahku,Bella menurut . '_Yes!_' Batinku bersemangat . Bella berjalan tanpa melirikku .

"Sudah 2 hari ini kau tak kelihatan—" Katanya terputus ketika Ia melihat perban konyol yang menyelimuti tanganku.

"Och!Apa yang kau lakukan,maksudku,Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu,Ed?"Tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Aku terhipnotis oleh wajah cantik Bella. Dari tadi Ia hanya menunduk dan menengok kearah lain .Bukan kearah ku. Sial!

"Ed!" Sentak alice "Oh yaah,Aah hanya terkena sesuatu" Kataku masih menatap bella . Tapi ia sama sekali tidak melirikku. Kasihan kau,Edward.

"Umm,Maaf Alice . Sepertinya aku akan menunggumu di kantin" Bella,Suaranya merdu Sangat indah.

"Oh tunggu . Ed,ini bella,Bella ini Edward,Pria yang sering aku ceritakan pada mu" kata alice bersemangat. Ia hanya tersenyum.

Wait,tadi dia bilang apa? Aku Pria yang sering alice ceritakan?Cerita apa?Dan tentang apa? Oh Alice! desahku dalam hati.

"Hi" Sapanya, Ia menatapku & tersenyum eye to eye! Matanya coklat susu yang sangat cantik.

"Beauty" Sahutku mendesis "What?" Tanya Malaikatku. "Oh tidak" Jawabku sambil memasang senyum terbaikku . Ia menunduk,Terlihat ada semburan merah di pipinya . Mataku tak pernah berpaling darinya

"Emm,kau mengambil pelajaran apa?Dan jam berapa?"Tanya alice,

"Trigono jam 9"

Aku memutarkan bola mataku kearah Alice untuk menjawab pertanyaanya dan menbalikan lagi posisi bola mataku ketempatnya,kearah bella. Bella tersenyum,entah karna apa.

"Great! Bella juga akan mengambil pelajaran jam 9 . Untung ada kau,Edward . Aku takut meninggalkan Bella sendiri" Katanya agak meledek

"Alice…"Bella mendesis sambil menyikut Alice

"Aw bella,Aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya,Aku titip bella kepada kau ya Edward. Jaga dia baik-baik!Satu hal lagi,Jangan pernah macam-macam!" Ancam alice sambil mengangkat telunjuk jarinya kearahku. Menjaganya? Tentu! Alice kau jenius!

"Dah bella sampai nanti" Kata Alice sambil memegang erat tangan seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu entah apa,Aku tak mengerti.

Alice sudah pergi meninggalkan kami, Bagus! Kini tinggal kami. Aku dan bella. Yep Kesempatan Edward!

"Emm,bells?" Sapa ku ragu,Mataku masih menunggu matanya bertemu mataku.

"Yaa?"Jawabnya,

"Kau lapar?"Pertanyaan bodoh!

"Tidak"

"kau mau ketaman?Taman kampus. hmm itu juga kalau kau tak keberatan" Pintaku '_Please comeon bella,pleasee_'batinku memohon.

"Baiklah" Jawabnya. Great!Awal yang bagus.

**xXx**

Kita mengambil tempat duduk dekat danau. Danau tersebut di kerumuni angsa-angsa yang berrenang kesana kemari entah tak ada tujuan.  
Dari detik ke detik kami hanya terdiam. Sedangkan Bella sedang asik memandang Angsa-angsa itu

"Bells" Kataku memecahkan keheningan

"Ya?"Jawabnya tanpa berpaling kearahku. Sial

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" Hanya kata-kata itu yang ada dipikiranku Tekatku yang harus ku katakan?_ 'Apa kau sudah punya pacar?'_ Oh bodoh. Lalu apa?Ku putar otak pertanyaan apa yang harus aku tanyakan?Soal Kenapa ia pindah?Di mana sekolah lamanya?Dimana rumahnya?Kenapa kau bisa berteman dengan Alice?Si gadis mungil yang keterlaluan bawel . Tidak mungkin. Eitss,Alice?Yeah!

"Menanyakan apa?" Kini ia menoleh kearahku dengan ekspresi ingin berkerut. Ekspresi yang lucu,haha.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanyaanku" Kataku dengan nada jail. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Tergantung pertanyaanmu" Katanya nyengir sambil menoleh kearah danau itu lagi.

"Oke,Aku mau tahu apa yang Alice ceritakan tentangku kepadamu?" Great Edward pertanyaan yang bagus!

"Well,Banyak" Katanya,nadanya agak mengejek. Kau akan kena Alice!

"Seberapa banyak ?" Tanyaku ingin tahu

"Tak terhingga." Katanya

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan seperti itu?" Lanjutnya,Oh yeah memangnya kenapa?Dan aku harus jawab apa(?)Edward kau memang tolol!

"Emm." Jawabku bingung.

"Yaa karna itu menyangkut diriku." Kataku secepat mungkin setelah aku mendapatkan ide yang baru saja muncul.

"Oh" Jawabnya,Singkat -_-

"So?"

"So?" Jawabnya mengikutiku dengan nada yang hampir sama.

"Oh bella,Aku serius" Kataku putus asa

"Aku juga" ejeknya

"Oke,Aku menyerah" Jawabku Lirih. Aku terkulai lemas di tepi lemas.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan lalu Ia memandang ku Aneh.

*Sigh*

"Dia menceritakan semua tentang mu" Mulai bella. Aku agak menegakkan dan memiringkan badan kearahnya. Ia menoleh dan menunduk.

"Tentang apa?"Tanya ku kepo,Eih maksudku ingin tahu.

"Tentang pacar-pacarmu" Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi. Bisa ditebak ia seperti kesal. Apa Ia cemburu? And wait,She said what? Pacar? Pacar-pacar ku?

Tunggu dulu..

Sejak kapan aku mempunya pacar?Tidak sama sekali. Yeah. Walaupun wajahku memang tampan,bukan berarti aku tak ,tidak ada perempuan yang cukup menarik untukku. Kecuali bella,Isabella Swan.

"Aku tidak mempunya pacar,Satu pun" Jawabku ketus

"Teman kencan?" memang banyak gadis gadis yang aku jadikan teman kencan. Terakhir kali aku berkencan dengan Jane,No, Janny, Jessica,Jannifer,Jupiter? Entahlah aku lupa siapa namanya. Yeah Alice membongkar semuanya. Reputasi ku akan hancur dimata bella;Oh tidaaak.

"Ed?" Katanya sambil menyikutku . Bella menyadarkan ku dari lamunan.

"Oh bayak gadis yang aku kencani. Tapi aku kan belum mengencani mu" Oh Shut the f ck up!Apa yang kau katakan,Ed?Aku belum mengencaninya?Terlewat parah! bentakku dalam hati.

"Maaf,Aku bukan koleksi boneka mu" Ada sederet nada sedih dan kesal di suaranya.

"Oh,bells,Aku tidak—bermaksud seperti itu,Aku hanya,—yaa… Hanya" Tolol! Temukan kata kata yang bagus, memang bodoh!Bentakku dalam hati untuk diriku sendiri.

"Bells,Aku minta tak bermaksud seperti itu. Kau bukan boneka ku atau siapapun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang aku jadikan boneka. Kau lihat? Aku laki-laki. Mana bisa aku memainkan boneka?"

Bella hanya tersenyum. Namun dengan Ekspresi sedih.

"Bella…Aku begitu menyukaimu…"Yeah,kata kata terakhir itu membuat membuat aku itu kah? ku,Lebih cepat lebih baik

Ia terkejut. Ia menunduk wajah dan aku bersumpah,pipinya memerah.

"Kau menyukaiku?Apakah itu serius?" Tanyanya

"Lebih dari serius"

"Kau baru mengenalku,dan begitupun aku"

"Tidak untukku"

"maksudmu?

"Aku seperti sudah mengenalmu. Entah karena Apa. Mungkin karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan mungkin Tuhan mempertemukan kita karena satu alasan." Kataku

"Alasan apa?"

"Karena kau adalah takdirku."

Ia terkejut dan hanya diam. Ia hanya menggigit bibir dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Merah darah itu mulai muncul di Pipinya , Aku yakin dia juga merasakan rasa yang sama.

Yaa,Siapa yang tidak naksir dengan Edward Anthony masen cullen?Satu satunya pria tertampan dikampus. Well, Itu pendapat wanita-wanita yang ada disini.

"Hey,tanganmu kenapa?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraanku.

Selama sedetik aku berfikir. Otak ku berputar-putar. Kenapa Ia mengalihkan pembicaraanku?

Apa Ia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku?

* * *

_Klik Review ya :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hallo-Hallo Aku balik lagi nih.. Enjoy ya Guys.. Sebenarnya Ini FF yang aku buat udah pernah aku post di Tumblr. Karena berhubung yang baca cuman secuil. Jadinya Iseng-iseng aku Post di FFn.. Semoga kalian suka ya.. Ya ya ya =)_**

**_AnyWay, Enjoyy Reading!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2 "Red"_**

_Bella PoV_

Darah mengalir deras naik , turun ,naik,turun,hangat dan mendidih.

Entah apa ini hanya imajinasiku,atau apakah ini hanya mimpi?

Ku tundukan wajahku untuk menghilangkan jejak lava yang menyembur dipipiku. Edward Bilang Ia mencintaiku? Ia dengan gampangnya membuat jantungku berdetak kencang seperti suara petasan.

Sudah hampir 5 hari ini aku mulai menyukainya. Semua bermula ketika aku sering melihatnya bermain basket. Edward sangat tampan dan itu membuatku Seperti orang mabok kepayang senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila . Saat itu Alice bersamaku dan Ia memergokiku sedang memperhatikan Edward. Sejak saat itu Alice selalu mempertanyakanku Apakah aku memang benar-benar menyukainya?Dan aku selalu menjawab_ 'Tidak'_ Munafik!

Ini sebabnya Alice selalu menceritakan semua tentang Edward. Mulai dari keluarganya,Sahabatnya,Hobi balapannya dan juga Gadis kencananya. Yeah,Gadis kencananya. Hati ku seperti tertindas truk yang bermuatan besar. sakit dan Nyeri .

Alice selalu bilang kalau gadis yang _Ia dekati tak pernah benar-benar Ia Pacari._

Tak ada wanita yang begitu pantas baginya,Apa lagi aku Aku hanya gadis biasa Tak mungkin Ia benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku harus yakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku bukan tipe Edward. Mungkin Ini trik jitu Edward membuat hati perempuan terbang,lalu ia jatuhkan. Rasanya pasti sakit. Pasti

Aku harus yakinkan diri,Edward tidak benar-benar menyukaiku..

"Bella?" Katanya membuyarkan fikiranku. Ia menatapku,tatapan yang tajam namun lembut.

"Ya?" Jawabku,Aku balas menatap,terkejut,berharap ia akan langsung membuang pandangannya. Tapi Ia malah menatapku lebih dalam.

"Aku serius" Ada secercah nada serius di wajahnya,Oh tuhan.

"Menurutku tidak" Kataku sambil menengok kearahnya. Ia menyipitkan mata,Ingin sekali ku sentuh tiap garis wajahnya 'Oh bella,sadarkan dirimu' Hatiku memberontak.

"Bella,Aku benar-benar menyukaimu .Kau sangat berbeda dari wanita yang lain" Lanjutnya

"Ya,Aku berbeda Aku bukan wanita-wanita pirangmu. Aku juga bukan salah satu dari wanita yang bisa kau ajak terbang tinggi,Lalu tiba-tiba kau jatuhkan—" Kata-kataku terputus,Aku melirik nya dengan cemas. Raut wajahnya ,Aku pasti menyakitinya

"Edward,Im sorry" Keluhku,Dia masih memandangku dgn ekspresi yang tak bisa ku tebak.

"Edward,Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Bella,Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu ,Aku akan memberi tahumu satu Rahasia

"Apa?" Tanyaku,

"Aku memang mempunyai teman kencan. Tidak hanya satu atau dua. Bisa dibilang seperapat kurang banyak dari Mahasiswi disini pernah mengencaniku. dan aku hanya menggangap mereka sebagai mereka bukan wanita pirangku atau boneka ku atau sejenisnya. Setiap aku kencan aku hanya mengantarkan mereka pulang, atau mereka bisa pulang sendiri. Dan tak ada kata aku menciumnya atau macam-macam dengan mereka. Bella, Aku bukan laki-laki bodoh yang mempermainkan atau memanfaatkan perempuan,tidak. Sama seperti kau,kau bukan boneka ku atau apalah,tapi kau malaikatku,kau gadis yang benar-benar kini ku cintai. Aku menyukaimu saat pertama aku melihatmu, Kau membuatku penasaran,Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau datang bersama truk rongsokanmu?" Katanya meledek chevy kesayanganku,Oh shit!

"Hey,Itui trukku" Edward hanya tertawa,dan kembali lagi wajahnya serius

"Disaat kau keluar dari Rong- Emm truk mu itu, Dan saat kau menabrakku,kau terjatuh dan kau hanya terdiam dipelukanku. matamu menelusuri mataku dan Aku mencari jalan pikiranmu. Aku merasa ada hal yang berbeda"

Katanya sambil menoleh kearahku dan ia mengangkat Alisnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. '_Ya,Disaat itu juga aku mulai menyukaimu'_ Balasku dalam hati

"Beberapa detik kemudian kau masih di pelukanku."Lanjutnya,

"Dan begitu pun akhirnya Kau melepaskan diri dari ku dan kau pergi tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun." _Edward hanya terdiam. 'Yaa,Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu waktu itu,tapi aku tak berhasil menemukan suaraku. Kau menghipnotisku'_ Jawabku dalam pengecut kau bella

"Pada saat itu aku mulai berani mendekatimu, Tapi aku tak pernah berhasil. kau selalu menghindar."

"Bella percayalah,Tidak ada wanita yang cukup cantik untukku,kecuali dirimu dan tak ada satupun wanita yang cukup pantas untukku,Selain dirimu."

**Edward PoV**

Bella hanya menganggukan diri selama beberapa kali. Lalu menggeleng. Dan terdiam Pipinya memerah,Ingin ku belai pipinya dengan jari-jariku tapi aku tak mau bertindak tak sopan,Dia bukan wanita sembarangan. Bella masih terdiam. Beberapa menit ku tunggu ia meresponkata-kataku tapi nihil. Ia masih membisu

"Habis ini kau ada pelajaran apa?" Kataku putus asa.

"Tidak ada"

"Kau mau jalan,well denganku?" Ajakku

"No,thanks

Oke,ini jawaban yang aku takan Cullen tak akan pernah setiap saat selalu para wanita-wanita yang kali ini untuk pertama kali aku mengajak seseorang, Seorang wanita biasa. Well ketika kau benar-benar mencintainya. Semua hal yang biasa akan menjadi Luar biasa. Dan aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya.

"Oh come on bella,please" Mohonku,Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak" Toloknya

"Well,Oke kalau kau menolak aku akan terus mengajakmu sampai kau mau menerima tawaranku" Ancamku

"Oh ya?Apakah kau akan menerorku?" Matanya agak menyipit.

"Akan ku lakukan jika itu perlu"

"Kau mengacamku?" Bella memicingkan mata kearahku.

"ya" Kataku sambil tersenyum miring,Ia menunduk.

"So?" Tanyaku

"So,Aku akan terus menolak"

Gadis ini memang menyebalkan,Huh "Dan aku akan terus menerormu" Jawabku.

"Oh please bella,Hanya kencan. Jalan-jalan. " Lanjutku sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan merapatkan tangan seperti orang memohon ampun.

"Oh baiklah,tapi aku tak pandai menyetir" Katanya sambil agak melirik ku jail

"Hey,tentu aku yang menyetir" Gumam ku

"Dengan satu tangan yang terselimuti perban itu?" Duaaarrrr,Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyetir dengan satu tangan?Mungkin bisa,Tapi tidak dengan caraku yang benci jalan pelan,seperti keong

"Tadi saja kau datang berasama emmett"Lanjutnya,Ada nada jail yang ku sangat ,Tadi apa?Dia tahu aku datang bersama Emmett?Dia menunggu ku?Dan juga memperhatikanku?Astaga…..

"Kau tahu?" Tanyaku jail

"Aha"

"Kau memperhatikanku?wow" Kataku dengan ekspresi bergidik dan menoleh kearahku dengan ekspresi

"Tidak" Bantahnya,Raut wajahnya berubah merah padam entah karna marah atau tak bisa ditebak.

"Yaa" Ujarku jail

"Tidak"

"Yaaaa"

"Tidaaak"

"Tidak?"

"Ya" Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah hati.

"Bisa jadi" Lanjutnya sambil menghela menunduk,lagi.

xXx

Seattle semakin yang bagus. Pelajaran selesai. Bella belum beranjak dari kursinya,Aku tak akan menyerah,Okay.  
Aku berjalan menuju sedang membereskan buku,Sepertinya Ia tak sadar kalau aku di belakangnya.

"Hai,beauty" Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Bella langsungmenoleh kebelakang dan menjulurkan buku untuk memukulku dan PAAAKKKKK Buku itu melayang tepat dikepalaku.

"Aww" tidak sakit,ya mungkin dengan kepura purain ini akan membuat bella luluh dan mau menerima !

"Och,Ed,Sorry,Aku tak mengagetkanku" Katanya dengan nada bersalah ia berdiri dan mengusap-ngusap ,Edward kau jenius!

"Oh ya tak apa" Kataku sambil memegang tangan tak (Ngomong Ala jaki di mak ijah pengen kawin,Eh bukan ijah pengen ke mekah hanya di sctv satu untuk semua)

"Bells,Kau benar-benar tidak mau menerima tawaranku?" Tanyaku, berusaha terdengar  
semenyedihkan mungkin.

Ia hanya masih di genggamanku.

"Bisakah kau belajar untuk menerima tolakan dari seseorang?" Katanya,sambil melepas menyedihkan

"Tidak" Jawabku singkat.

"Maka belajarlah untuk menerimanya" Dia mendesah lalu menggandeng Tas nya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih baik" Untuk pertama kalinya aku  
memohon-mohon pada seorang wanita.

Jadi seperti ini rasanya memohon dan menunggu kepastian.

Selama ini mereka yang selalu memohon agar aku mau kencan dengan mereka. Mungkin ini balasan dari semua nyaKata orang ini Kurma,Eh Karma (Lawak dikit Joss)

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa." Bahuku terkulai lemas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik untuk bisa pergi denganmu."

"Bella, Percayalah. Aku tak akan ,menyakitimu. Alice sendiri yang bilang aku harus menjaga mu." Kataku dengan pasang muka ,Edward yang malang.

"Tapi Alice bilang hanya menjaga ku. Bukan menerima tawaranmu" Katanya ketus

"Kencan hanya bonus"

"Maaf,Edward" Jawabannya menyiksaku.

"Bells" Pintaku putus asa

Ia menarik nafas sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah"

Tanpa sadar aku langsung menariknya kepelukanku. Rambutnya menyemburkan aroma stawbery .Aku suka bau itu. Ia tak menolak,Wajahnya terbenan kurasakan detak jantungnya berdetak kencang. tiba -tiba bella menarik diri dari pelukanku.

"Maaf." Kataku

Wajahnya kembali memerah. Lalu Ia mundur 1 langkah

"Tapi kau tak bisa menyetir tanpa satu tangan kan?" Katanya sambil melirik tanganku

" ini akan dilepas sepulang dr juga sudah tak terasa sakit."Jawabku enteng,Memang sudah tak terasa sakit. Semua beban dan sakit yang ku raskan akan segera ku enyahkan jika aku bersama bella.

"Oh"

"Sebaiknya aku pulang" Bella mulai berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Bella, tunggu!" berbalik dan aku segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tentang kencan kita,Kapan kau ada waktu?."

"Oh."

"Jadi, kapan kau ada waktu?"

"Umm, Aku hanya bisa hari ini"

"Benarkah?"

"Yaa " Dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5 sore"

"Emm,Aku tak bisa pulang ada acara dengan kalo sekarang?" ,kencan apa di siang bolong seperti ini?

"Oke." Jawabku menyetujuinya. Motto baru ku, Katakan Ya atau Tidak sama oke.

"Tapi aku harus membuka perban ku dulu mau ikut?Atau aku akan menjemputmu?"

"Kau jemput saja"

"Oke,Heii Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel mu,Untuk menanyakan Alamat mu?" Modus sekali Edward.

Bella mengangguk,Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponsele ku dan memberikan kepadanya. Bella mulai mengetik nomornya.

Selesai mengetik,Bella langsung memberikannya padaku,Tangan kami saling bersentuhan. Ia bergidik dan terdiam. Lalu pipinya memerah lagi. Arrggghhhh.. Pipinya menggoda.

"Simpan nomorku" Katanya dan Bella langsung berbalik badan menuju parkiran.

Ku simpan nomornya :

_**"My Bella"**_

_**023 2027 1997**_

* * *

terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca. Klik Review ya... Review kalian sangat aku butuhkan:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hai Guy... Maaf baru Update ;p Well, enjoy ya =) Disini aku agak mengambil sisi humor sedikit. Hihi Enjoy Reading =)

* * *

Chapter 3 " All The Feelings"

**_Edward POV_**

Carlisle membuka perban ku sangat hati-hati. Sehelai demi sehelai perban mulai lepas dari tanganku. Dan,_Yeah. _JaitanNya sudah kering. Bagus, Aku rindu Volvo-ku. Kali ini mobilku akan di tumpangi perempuan yang menyerupai malaikat. Isabella Marie Swan.

Aku masuk kamar dan langsung membanting diri dikasur yang empuk. Mencoba mengrefresh otak, merebahkan diri sejenak, Mencoba mengulang memori-memori tadi di taman kampus, Bella, Bella, Bella. Entah mengapa aku semakin terobsesi kepadanya. Apa Bella memang cinta-ku? Bella ditakdirkan untuk menjadi milik-ku? Apa itu yang namanya Cinta Sejati? Baiklah. Intinya, Bella sudah menjadi Heroin pribadi-ku, Tidak bisa lepas dari nya, seperti hidupku tergantung darinya. Hah! Edward sedang jatuh cinta..

Aku sudah tak sabar lagi ingin menjemput Malaikat-ku. Ku tarik _Iphone-ku _dari saku lalu ku cari namanya. Kini aku dalam masa kebimbangan yang amat sangat. Menelefon nya, atau kirim pesan aja? sepertinya SMS aja dulu ya, biar ga canggung.

_Hai, Beauty - E_

dan ku klik send. Berharap Bella akan menjawab Sms ku cepat. Handphone ku bergetar. Segera ku buka, dan _Yes double Yes! _Bella membalas pesanku!

_Kau mengenalku? - B_

_Tentu,Kau baru saja menerima tawaran ku tadi kau sudah siap? - E_

_Oh,Hai Ed. Yaa,Sudah - B_

_Bagus! Dimana alamat rumah mu? - E_

_Maaf, Sepertinya kita bertemu saja di taman Gaswork park dekat Rock Cafe - B_

Rasa gelisah mulai menghampiri hatiku, Bella mencegahku menjemputnya..

_Kenapa?Aku tak boleh mejemputmu? – E _

_Bukan begitu, tapi aku bekerja di Toko buku dekat dengan Taman gaswork Park . Dan aku menunggu mu disini - B_

Bella menungguku?Astaga! Ku ketik dengan cepat.

_Baiklah,Aku akan kesana beberapa detik lagi :p - E_

Dan dia dengan cepat membalas Pesanku sebelum aku meraih kunci Volvoku

_5menit kau tak datang,Aku akan pulang - B_

Sial! 5 menit? Rock cafe jaraknya sekitar 15 menit dari rumahku.

**_xxxxxXxxxxx_**

Sesampainya di Gaswork Park. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat gadis mungil nan cantik dengan rambut coklat yang Ia gerai sampai ke punggung. Ku buka jendela otomatis ku agar lebih gampang melihatnya. Tapi Nihil, Ia tak terlihat. Benar, Padahal aku hanya telat 5 menit Dan benar saja Bella sudah pulang. Lebih sial lagi Ia tak memberi tahu ku Alamatnya. _Bellaaaaaa!_

Tiba-Tiba ponselku berbunyi, Ada pesan masuk.

_Aku disamping danau - B_

_Dekat Penjual Gulali - B_

Aku menjulurkan kepala kekanan dan kekiri. Dimana si penjual Gulali itu?

_Oh Edward,parkirkan dulu mobil mu - B_

Bella tahu aku mencari nya? Tapi Ia tak menghampiriku? Good, Aku semakin menyukainya.

_Baiklah,Sayang - E_

kuparkirkan mobilku disisi Taman. Ketika aku turun dari mobil, Bella menghampiriku dari Sisi danau. Ia membawa 2 Gulali.

"Kau tersesat?" Ledeknya

"Oh ya,Tempat ini membingungkanku" Ketusku

"Kau mau?" Tawarnya sambil menjulurkan Gulali di tangannya, Ia memasang wajah memohon. Baiklah

"Trimss,beauty" Jawabku ,Ia tersenyum. Pipinya memerah

"Kau kerja dimana?"

"Diseberang danau itu" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk kearah sebrang danau. Terlihat jalan raya dan juga beberapa toko.

Kami duduk di kap mobilku,Cuaca agak mendung. Angin juga berhembus sangat kencang Seattle selalu mengalami perubahan cuaca yang buruk. Kadang cerah lalu mendung. nanti terik lalu hujan.

"Kau berenang agar bisa mencapai kesini?" Godaku, Ia hanya tersenyum. Dan kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, Aku terbang" Katanya masih tertawa. Ia masih melumuti gulalinya yang hampir habis. Gerakan bibirnya sexy!

"Kau mau eskrim?" Tawarku,

Ia mengeleng, "Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat" ujarnya sambil mengadah keatas.

Edward! kalau kau pintar ini adalah sebuah kode. Bella kedinginan, bagus!

"Kau kedinginan?" kataku penuh harap.

"Sedikit"

Angin mulai memburukan hempasannya, Rambut bella berkibasan kesana kemari, Ia menguraikan rambut disisi kanan dan memegamginya. Tak lama Bella memeluk dirinya sendiri, Aku baru sadar ia hanya memakai T-shirt pendek. Ku lepas Jaket ku dan ku tawarkan padanya.

"Kau juga membutuhkan jaket mu"

"Aku memakai lengan panjang" Kataku, sambil memamerkan baju nabu-abu lengan panjang yang aku pakai. Ia tak menolak. Jaketku terlihat besar di tubuhnya. Secara spontan ku dekatkan jarak dudukku hingga benar-benar di dekatnya. Kemudian Ku lingkarkan tangan kiriku di pinggangnya. Well,Kau tahu? Bella menghindar.

"Kau membawa mobil?" Tanyaku agak kecewa

"Tidak"

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau sampai di toko mu?" Kataku sambil meliriknya ke arahnya. Wajah Bella memang sangat amat cantik.

"Aku sudah bilang,Aku bisa terbang" Candanya.

"Oh yeah, kau kan malaikat. Kau punya sayap yang tak terlihat. " Godaku masih menatapnya ,Ia tersenyum wajahnya merah.

"Edward,"

"Ya?" Jawabku, Ia menoleh kearahku, Mataku bertemu matanya. Tuhan, takdirkan lah dia untuk menjadi milikku.

"Sudah berapa wanita yang kau sakiti?" Tanyanya, Baik kali ini Ia bertanya seolah-olah aku seorang leader playboy yang sudah menyakiti banyak wanita, (Well harus kalian tau,Edward bukan Raffi Ahmad yang punya mantan banyak, Gebetan ada tapi ujung-ujungnya Demen sama janda)

"Aku tidak menyakiti siapapun" Suaraku datar

"Kau yakin?" Tanyanya, Bella menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku membalas tatapannya,namun Ia memalingkan wajah

"Ya" Aku berkeras, mengamati wajahnya Ekspresinya tak bisa di tebak.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Lanjutku, Ia hanya menunduk & diam, seperti mencari-cari ide untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Karena aku tak mau menjadi salah satu dari mereka" Gumamnya,

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan menyakiti siapapun apalagi kau, Isabella marie Swan. Kau harus tahu,Hampir seminggu ini Aku selalu memikirkan mu,Tak ada wanita yang bisa mencuri hatiku selain dirimu. Oh tolonglah,Harus berapa kali Kau ku jelaskan masalah ini" Ujarku, Ia hanya terdiam. Lalu tersenyum.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu mengencani semua wanita?" Tanyanya lagi,Astaga, sejahat itukah aku?

"Mungkin karena aku kesepian. Terlalu lama Aku menunggu mu"

"Mungkin kau kurang sabar"

"Benar dan Salah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Benar, Karna menunggu mu sama saja menunggu kematian. Tapi Kau salah, Aku tak pernah keberatan untuk menunggu orang yang aku cinta. Menunggu cinta mu apalagi. Kau membuat ku frustasi " Ia masih menatapku,Tatapannya dalam. pipinya selalu memancarkan rona merah.

Kau tahu? Ketika kau menunggu seseorang Yang benar-benar kau akan tetap sabar Apapun yang akan kau hadapi kau akan tetap menunggu. Kecuali kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Ayah ku pernah berkata_ 'Somewhere there's someone who dreams of your smile, and finds in your presence that life is worth while, so_  
_when you are lonely remember this is true. Somebody, somewhere is_  
_thinking of you'_

Tak perlu menunggu dicintai untuk kemudian mencintai, tapi mulailah untuk mencintai maka kau akan dicintai oleh orang yang benar-benar kau cintai.

Satu Rahasia yang belum bella ketahui,Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluarkan beautiful words kepada siapapun kecuali apa yang membuat aku benar-benar kenapa aku tak bisa meninggalkannya. Tidak ada alasan mengapa Aku benar-benar menginginkanya mungkin karena tuhan mempertemukan Kami karna satu Alasan dengan syarat seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai! (Sah? Saaaaah)

Tiba-tiba ada seorang Anak muda dengan Camera Photografer yang ia kalungkan di lehernya, Anak muda itu menghampiri kami. "Hey,Bro.. Maafkan Aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi, Apa kalian ingin ku foto? Aku ada tugas memotret sebuah pasangan romantis dari sekolah, Dan ku fikir kalian memang pasangan yang romantis"

Aku hanya tersenyum. Bella sepetinya ingin membantah

"So?" Kata Anak muda itu sebelum bella berbicara

"Baiklah" Kataku sambil merangkul Bella mesra.

"Tapi ak—" Suara Bella terputus ketika aku membisikkan _"Just a moment"_ tepat di telinga nya. Bella bergidik, lalu menatapku. Aku membalas tatapan nya dengan senyuman. Pipinya memerah lagi. Arghh menggoda.

"Good,Bisakah kalian berpindah posisi? Aku akan memotret kalian dengan latar belakang Danau" Perintahnya.

Aku langsung menurunkan Bella dari mobilku dan menggandengnya berjalan maju beberapa langkah. Ku rangkul pinggang bella. Bella menurut, sebenarnyabBella menginginkan moment seperti ini. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi. Mau tapi malu

"Bisa lebih romantis lagi?" Perintah anak muda itu yang tak ku kenal namanya.

Ku tarik bella dengan lembut di pelukanku. Kini wajahnya tepat didadaku, Kedua tanganku merangkul pinggangnya. Kami saling berhadap-hadapan.

" Say cheese!" Seru anak muda itu

"Hei beauty " Kataku bella menatap kearahku, Mata coklatnya mengamati mataku. tepat camera itu mengedipkan cahaya putih.

"Sekali lagi" Kata pemuda itu.

Bella belum memalingkan masih menatapku karna terkejut.

"Great! Perfect! Sempurna! Nilai ku pasti akan bagus. Thanks,Guys !" Teriak pemuda itu kegirangan.

"Kau ambil satu dan Aku ambil satu" Kata pemuda itu menyerahkan hasil foto. Well,memang sangat bagus. Ia memblurkan bagian belakang dan hanya terfokus kearah kami. Jenius!

Ku ambil uang disakuku dan menjulurkan kearahnya.

"No, Aku tidak menerima upah" Katanya

"Tapi jika kau memaksa aku akan menerimanya" Lanjutnya, sambil mengambil uang ditanganku. Well, sebenarnya aku tak memaksanya.

"Thanks, bro. Semoga kalian langgeng" Katanya sambil berlari mundur lalu berbalik badan dan menyisipkan uang disaku jeansnya.

Bella hanya terdiam. Masih dengan mode patung cantik. Ketika tersadar pipinya memerah lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Bolehku liat?" Pintanya, Ku serahkan foto itu. Ia memperhatikanya dengan raut wajah sumringah. Difoto itu Bella menatapku, dan aku balik menatapnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik" Godaku. Ia hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kau yang simpan" Kataku

"Kau?"

"Terlalu banyak Memori indah tentangmu dikepalaku" Sepertinya Ia mengerti maksudku,Ia melihat foto itu lagi dan tersenyum. Lalu menyimpannya disaku jaketku.

Kami kembali duduk dan hanya terdiam.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya ku memecahkan keheningan.

Ia hanya meggeleng.

"Oh ayolah" Pintaku memohon

"Sejujurnya Aku tak lapar" Dia bersikeras

"Bisa kah kau belajar untuk menerima tawaran seseorang?" Kataku Agak menyamai nada suaranya.

Dia terdiam lalu menggeleng lagi.

Ku pasang puppy eyes ketika Bella menatapku. Semoga hatinya luluh. Kemudian Bella mengangguk menyerah

_**Bella PoV**_

Edward menegakkan badan dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu penumpang depan. Aku Menghampirinya dan mulai duduk. Ia tersenyum saat menutup pintu.

"Bukannya di samping kita ada Cafe?" Tanyaku sambil memandang kearah jendela kirinya nya

"Itu bukan tempat yang romantis bella" Ia berbisik dan menyalakan mesin tanpa menoleh kearahku.

Ia berberbelok mulus dan meluncur kembali ke kota. Mobilnya masih ngebut Bisa ku lihat Ia terlihat asik mengemudi volvonya. Luka di tangan kirinya hayalah tinggal Jaitan. Syukurlah

Dengan mudah Edward menyelip mobil-mobil yang melaju pelan dijalur boardwalk. Ia memarkir mobil di tempat yang sempit yang tadinya aku fikir tidak cukup muat untuk Volvonya, Tapi ia melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. Aku memandang keluar dan melihat tulisan besar _- Labella Italia-_

"Well,tempat yang bagus" Kataku,

Tapi Edward melangkah keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya. Ku lepaskan sabuk pengamanku, Ketika aku ingin membuka pintu Ia sudah terlebih membukanya untukku. Pria yang romantis.

Edward berjalan kepintu restoran dan membukakannya untukku dengan Raut wajah kemenangan. Aku berjalan melewatinya kedalam restoran dan menghela nafas.  
Restoran ini begitu Ramai. Restoran ini cukup romantis. Hiasan hiasan pohon cemara buatan dibarengi bunga-bunga di sepanjang sudut yang di lengkapi lampu yang berkerlip-kerlip. Kami disambut oleh seorang pelayan perempuan aku memahami sorot mata nya ketika cewek itu memandang Edward. Cewek itu terus-terusan memandang Edward. Aku terkejut ketika Edward maju satu langkah untuk merangkul pinggangku. Dan bisa ku lihat pelayan itu mengkerutkan kening dan terlihat kecewa. Mungkin Ia fikir pria ini Pacarku,Yes. I want that.

Edward menggandengku "Ada tempat yang lebih privasi?" Tanyanya lembut. Edward menyelipkan tip ke tangan si cewek

"Ya " Cewek itu tampak sama terkejutnya denganku. Lalu Ia berbalik dan memandu kami dideretan pojok samping pohon cemara yang dihias secantik mungkin. Terlihat ada 2 kursi kosong.

Cewek itu berbalik sambil menunjuk kursi itu dan tersenyum manis

"Perfect" Edward memamerkan senyumannya yang bisa membuat cewek itu terpana.

Ketika pelayan itu pergi, Edward menggandengku ke kursi itu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan hal itu kepada semua perempuan" Aku mengkritiknya

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat semua perempuan terpesona karna senyuman dan tingkah lakumu yang berlebihan. Barangkali cewek itu sudah terkena serangan jantung di dapur" Protesku

Ia terdiam. Lalu memiringkan kepala Sorot matanya yang menggoda.

"Apa aku membuatmu terpesona?"

"Sering kali" Aku mengakuinya.

Pelayan tadi datang,Wajahnya penuh harap.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya si cewek itu Yang sepertinya di tujukan oleh Edward. Aku terdiam. Biarlah

"Kau mau pesan apa bells?" Tanya Ed sambil melirikku

"Coke" Jawabku datar sambil membuka jaketnya dan kuctaruh di pangkuanku. Suhu didalam terasa hangat

"Dua" Kata Edward

"Ada lagi?" Tanya si cewek itu. Edward memandangku

"Mushroom revioli,Kau?"

"Sama" Jawabnya sambil mlirikku jail, Entah karena apa.

"Aku akan segera kembali dengan pesanan kalian" Ia berjanji kepada Edward sambil tersenyum dibuat-buat. Tapi Edward tidak memandangnya. Ia malah sedang memperhatikanku.

Tidak lama pelayan pergi ada sosok wanita yang menghampiri kami. Tidak,Sepertinya Wanita itu menghampiri Edward.

"Edward!" Panggil perempuan berambuat pirang yang memakai hot pants. Edward menoleh kearah perempuan itu. Perempuan itu langsung memeluk Edward. Edward terdiam sebentar, seperti mengingat-ingat. Lalu berdiri dan membalas pelukannya. Oh,ya. Aku seperti menonton acara teletubis, mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

"Irina" Kata Edward masih dalam pelukannya.

"I miss you,So much…" Kata si perempuan itu langsung mencium pipi Edward. Edward membalasanya dan well, Sepertinya aku akan muntah.

"Me too," Kata Edward sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Irina berjalan menuju kursi kosong dan menggerek kursi tersebut dan di letakan tepat disamping Edward. Edward duduk dan Wanita pirang itu pun mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?" Tanya si perempuan pirang itu.

"Aku tinggal disini" Kata Edward, Senyumannya merekah. Gila!

"Kau sendiri?" Lanjutnya,

"Aku sedang berkunjung kerumah Aunty Zafrina. Dan kau terlihat Cool. " Kata si perempuan itu sambil menonjok dada Edward yang bidang dengan tangannya. Wanita itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku Begitu pun Edward. Ini seperti dunia mereka sendiri. Edward berhasil membuat hati ku terbang tinggi, Sangat tinggi. Sampai akhirnya Ia jatuhkan. Dan rasanya Sangat sakit.  
Mereka merasa dunia milik mereka,Dan yang lain hanya ngekost dengan biaya lima ratus rebu perbulan!

Mereka sama sekali tidak memgajak ku kedalam obrolannya. Sama sekali tidak mengganggap aku ada. Kacang mahal!

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Pelayan itu datang, Namun dalam ekspresi agak terkejut karna melihat Si perempuan-pirang yang duduknya Agak berdekatan dengan Edward. Ia berdiri membelakangi ku sambil menaruh Pesanan kami.

"Ingin memasan lagi?" Tanya si pelayan itu, nadanya agak dibuat lembut. "Kau mau pesan?" Tanya Edward kpd Irina.

"Emm.. tidak"

"Baiklah, panggil aku jika kalian butuh bantuan" Lagi, pelayan itu tersenyum dibuat-buat. Tapi Edward tidak memperhatikannya,Edward juga tidak memperhatikan Irina. Tatapannya tertuju padaku. sepertinya Edward sedang mencoba mencerna baik-baik raut wajahku. Pelayan itu pergi dengan rasa kecewa. Mungkin rasa kecewanya sama sepertiku.

Kusesap soda coke. Lalu ku minum lebih banyak lagi. Aku terkejut menyadari betapa hausnya aku. Mereka masih asik mengobrol. Edward tertawa,begitu pun Irina. Ku telan Mushroom ku satu perasatu. Ada rasa sesak yang kini kurasakan. Apa Edward hanya mempermainkanku? Oh tuhan, Baru saja aku meyakinkan diri kalau Edward benar-benar serius menyukaiku. Tapi sekarang?Ia malah mengabaikanku..

Batinku mencelanya,Tiba-tiba garpu yang kupegang jatuh kelantai. Sontak membuat mereka berhenti bicara. Aku hanya terdiam dan Agak terkejut dengan sikap mereka.

"Bella,Are u okay?" Tanya Edward dengan nada cemas dan sepertinya sepaket dengan raut penyesalan. Aku tak menjawab berusaha mengabaikannya, seperti Ia mengabaikan ku. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil garpu dan arghh perutku mual rasanya melihat kaki telanjang perempuan itu bersentuhan dengan kaki Edward. Lagi pula, udara sedang dingin begini masih saja menyempatkan diri memakai jins pendek. hah!

"Oh wait, kau tidak memperkenalkan wanita ini,Ed" Ujarnya sambil memandangku sinis.

"Oh ya,Irina ini bella, Bella ini Irina" Kata Edward. Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum, Senyum ku ku buat sekilas mungkin.

"Temanmu?" Tanya Irina. Aku masih memainkan garpu.

Ku tusuk-tusuk Mushroon ku menunggu jawaban Edward dan menunggu Irina tertawa girang. Mungkin Ia fikir Aku adalah satu dari wanita-wanita-pirangnya yang biasa Ia kencani. Ingin rasanya berlari pulang. Namun aku terjebak.

"Tidak, Bella pacarku"

Jawabnya sontak membuat ku tersedak saat menelan Mushroon. Edward kaget dan langsung bediri menghampiriku.

"Bella, Kau tak apa?" Katanya sambil mengambil Coke untukku dan mengusap-usap punggungku. Raut wajahnya cemas.

"Fine,Hanya tersedak." Jawabku sambil mulai mengatur suara.

Wajah Irina sama terkejutnya. Ia masih menggeleng beberapa kali. Edward menyeret kursinya hingga tepat disampingku. Tangannya masih dipunggungku mengelus-elus

"Im fine" Jawabku ketus sambil memandangnya dengan wajah kesal. Sepertinya Ia tahu apa yang ku maksud. Kedua tangannya kini berada di atas meja.

"Kau?Oh no… Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Irina penasaran wajahnya tak bisa ku tebak. Dari merah kehijau, Hijau keungu, ungu kebiru, biru ke kuning.

"Bisa saja, Aku sangat mencintai,Bella " Kata Edward, matanya melirik kearahku tulus. Oh yaa, Pipiku memerah, Mungkin sangat merah.

"Oh harus pergi,Bye Edward" Salam Irina pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan _Bye Bella_. Apa Irina cemburu?

"Dia hanya teman kecilku, kau tak usah cemburu" Katanya jail, Ia menatapku lekat

Aku hanya terdiam. berusaha masih mencari-Suaraku

"Irina cantik, Edward"

"Bella, You taught me how to love, but not how to stop."

Aku masih terdiam Raut wajahnya serius. Suara ku seperti hilang Entah kemana, Mata hijau nya berbicara seolah-olah memang aku lah orang yang ia Cintai.

"With you, forever won't be too long." Kata Edward masih menatap ku tajam. Aku hanya menggigit bibir untuk menghilangkan jejak senyumanku. Senyuman bahagia, Pipiku memancarkan rona merah. Kini Ia mulai berani membelai pipiku dengan senyuman. Entah kenapa aku membiarkan tanganNya menyentuh pipiku. Biasanya aku merasa risih, namun sentuhannya begitu nyaman.

Kini aku tahu, tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Bahkan Edward, Namun seseorang akan terlihat sempurna ketika kau benar-benar mencintainya.

Tidurku lebih pulas malam itu. Ketika aku terbangun,Suasana hatiku bahagia. kemarin adalah hari yang paling bahagia yang pernah ku alami.

Paginya aku membuka mata,Ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Ada sinar cahaya yang menerobos dari balik jendela kamarku.

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat keluar lalu mengeluh. Pagi yang terik. Seattle tak pernah lepas dari matahari namun juga dari hujan.

Ku banting badanku kekasur. Merasa masih mengantuk. Mimpiku tadi malam berubah-ubah, lalu kelama-lamaan menjadi abstrak dan tak terlihat. Yang ku ingat, aku pergi bersana sosok laki-laki berambut perunggu. Jalan kedanau, makan gulali, menikmati dinginNya angin, fotbar dan pergi makan. Kencan pertamaku yang amat sangat menyenangkan. Aku baru ingat jaket Edward masih berada di mesin cuci. Sedangkan foto di danau sudah ku pajang rapih di sisi kamarku. Entah kenapa aku begitu sangat menyukainya, Sangat nyaman di dekatnya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berdiri di depan cermin. Memandang pantulan wajah pucatku dan tubuh rapuhku di cermin. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Edward benar-benar menginginkanku. Tubuhku tak sebagus dan well, tak se sexy Rosalie wanita yang di pacari Emmett. Tinggi ku kurang lebih hanya 56 Inci/ 168 cm dan berat badan 49 kg. Tak ada yang menarik dariku. Aku masih membayangkan apakah aku melihat hal yang sama seperti yang dilihat orang lain di dunia ini. Mungkin ada masalah dengan otakku.  
Tapi penyebabnya tidak penting. Yang penting adalah akibatnya. Dan hari ini baru permulaannya.

Saat aku sudah siap untuk berangkat dan tidak lupa untuk memanjakan perut. Aku menemukan secuil kertas di atas meja makan

**_Dear Bella, Mom dan Dad sedang menuju kerumah Keluarga Hallen. _**

**_Ada urusan sebentar. Truk mu ku pinjam. _**

**_Jika kau sudah ingin berangkat jangan lupa mengunci pintu. _**

**_Aku membawa kunci cadangan. Aku sangat mencintaimu""_**

**_ Renee_**

Oh shit! Lalu aku berangkat menggunakan apa? Taxi? Oh yeah. Uang ku akan segera menipis. Ini pertengahan bulan. Sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan mendapat gajih. Ya, walaupun gajih ku tidak terlalu memuaskan. Tapi lumayan lah buat pengisi dompet yang tipis.

Sarapanku hanya di temani Sereal. Setelah selesai aku langsung mencuci piring. Dan meluncur kejalan untuk mencari Taxi.

**_xXx_**

Ketika aku sudah sampai kampus aku melihat sebuah mobil jeep wrangler yang mewah dan Volvo silver. Jendela Volvo itu terbuka lebar, sehingga aku bisa melihat Edward yang sedang asyik memakai Earphone. Edward memakai kaus putih berlogo tulisan prancis yang tak ku mengerti artinya dan dibalut dengan sweter hitam.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan setengah melamun dan setengah tersenyum. Pagi yang menyenangkan adalah melihat wajah Edward yang memang sangat tampan.

"Bella" kata seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal. Ku balikan badan, Dan itu Edward. Aku tak melihat dari mana datangnya, tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah dibelakangku.

"Good morning" Sapanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menyipitkan mata.

"Why?" Aku menunduk untuk memastikan tidak melupakan sesuatu yang penting seperti baju dan celana

"Kita serasi" Ia tertawa. Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mengenakan baju putih dengan tulisan TRUE LOVE dan jins. Aku ikut tertawa , menyembunyikan wajah karna malu. Kenapa Edward terlihat seperti model cover majalah terkenal, Sedangkan aku terlihat seperti cover sebuah koran. Haha

Lalu ia terdiam. " kau mau ku antar pulang nanti?" Tawarnya. Ia tersenyum melihat ekspresiku berkat kejutan yang ia berikan kali ini. Well, aku tak membawa truk. So, rezeki jangan ditolak.

"Yaa, thanks" Kataku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Ku tunggu kau di parkiran." Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Aku duluan" Kataku sambil berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju kekafetaria.

"Hei bella" Belum sempat ku melangkah Edward memanggilku dan menarik tanganku lembut aku membalikan badan. Tanganku masih digenggaman nya. Wajahnya datar

"kau terlihat cantik" Katanya sambil tersenyum miring. Senyum favorit ku. Jantungku berdetak cepat, berhenti, lalu berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

Ketika aku berjalan menuju Kafetaria terlihat Alice sedang memainkan handphonenya. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di depannya

"Hari yang cerah" kata Alice

Aku hanya mengangkat alis. Ia memperhatikanku Matanya masih menatapku.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku!" perintahnya sebelum aku menayakan ekspresinya barusan.

"Ceritakan apa?" Jawabku bingung

"Kencanmu"

"Oh, hanya jalan-jalan biasa" Kataku

"Wait, bagaimana kau tahu? Soal aku dan dia well kencan?" Lanjutku, Ia hanya tertawa.

"Aku ini saudara dekatnya. Bisa dibilang Ia adalah kakak angkat ku." Katanya sambil masih memainkan handphone nya.

"Ia menceritakan semua padamu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Oke bella. Selesai ia mengantar mu pulang. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ibu nya pun sempat wanti-wanti takut anak laki-laki nya itu gila!" Katanya lalu tertawa.

"Bella, aku sangat mengenal Edward. Ia tak pernah bertingkah seperti itu sepulang ia mengencani wanit-wanita lain. Biasanya Ia pulang dengan wajah jengkel. Tidak setelah Ia mengencani mu. Ia masuk rumah lalu mencium pipiku dan Esme. Lalu Ia masuk kamar sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Ini pertama kalinya Aku melihat saudarku seperti orang gila" Lanjutnya, Raut wajah Alice serius. Aku tersenyum kagum. Ini pertama kalinya Edward bertingkah laku seperti itu. Oh tuhan.

"Dan aku tahu soal luka di tangan Edward, Dan itu karena mu" Alice melanjutkan nada suaranya tak bisa ditebak

"Aku?"

"Yaa, Di taman belakang dekat kantin. Ia sedang bermain dengan Anjing penjaga sekolah. Lalu tidak sengaja Edward melihatmu sedang membaca sebuah novel Wuthering Heights. Edward membeku karna memperhatikanmu. Hingga akhirnya Anjing itu mengigit jari-jari Edward yang menggelantung bebas di wajah Anjing itu" Katanya sambil menahan Tawa

"Edward mempunyai banyak sekali kejutan untuk mu,Bella. Dan ia benar- benar sangat mencintaimu. Percayalah" Lanjutnya.

"Bella Ia benar-benar sangat mencintaimu, percayalah" Timpalku dalam hati, Aku tersenyum

**_xXx_**

Aku menunggu Edward di parkiran. Tak lama ia Sudah ada di depan mataku. Jalannya Sangat anggun. Ia menggendong tas nya dengan satu tumpuan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Katanya saat sudah sampai didekatku.

"Tidak" Jantungku berdegup keras, Ia menatapku sangat dekat.

Tiba- Tiba sosok perempuan mungil menghampiri kami berdua. Oh yeaah, Alice!

"Hai Bella" Sapa Alice sambil mengedipkan mata kepadaku.

"Emm. omong-omong Edward. Emmett akan keparis hari ini bersama Rosalie sepulang sekolah. Jasper tidak kuliah. So, Kau mau mengantarkan ku pulang?"  
Kata Alice berusaha merayu.

"Ku kira tadi kau membawa mobil!" Kata Edward dingin

"Kau tahu kuku ku habis pedicure, Bekas praktek tadi. Dan ini masih basah,Aku tak mau maha karyaku rusak begitu saja" Keluh Alice sambil menunjukan kuku-kuku yang terlukis gambar Abstrak yang indah.

"Manja!" Ketus Edward

Edward membukakan pintu mibil untuk ku. Alice duduk dibelakang. Edward mengendarai mobilnya layaknya valentino rossi pembalap internasional, Ia mengebut. Lewat dari batas kata mengebut. Alice sepertinya sudah terbiasa.

"Edward adalah pembalap gadungan" Kata Alice sambil tertawa kecil.

Edward hanya tersenyum dan sesekali melirikku Jail. Seluruh badan ku lemas,Jarum kecepatan telah menunggu angka 100 km/jam  
"Edward memang sudah gila!" Hatiku berteriak

Sekitar 15 menit Edward mengendarai volvonya dan akhirnya kami sudah sampai. Wajahku terlihat pucat Mungkin sangat amat pucat.

"Bukan kah kau tinggal di Apartemen?" Tanyaku

"Oh ya. Ini rumah Keluarga Edward. Aku sudah 2 hari menginap dirumahnya. Esme yang megajak ku. Mungkin Esme takut melihat tingkah laku Edward yang bisa dibilang berubah drastis seperti orang gila. " Kata Alice sambil memandang kuku cantiknya.

"Alice!" Protes Edward, kami hanya nyengir.

Rumah Edward Sederhana namun terlihat mewah. Catnya diberi sentuhan Klasik Tamannya Indah Banyak bunga-bunga tersebar dikanan dan dikiri tepi rumah, Bagasi mobilnya pun terlihat besar. Mobil Volvo mercedes keluaran terbaru terparkir rapih di depan rumahNya. Emmett terlihat sedang memasukan Mobil Jeep Wrangler nya dan menggantinya dengan Mobil Dogde Journey sxt, mobil mahal dan jarang dimiliki orang lain. Harganya yang meroket hanya di miliki orang-orang yang ber-Uang.

"Bella, kau mau mampir?Esme pasti sangat senang melihatmu" Tawar Alice

"Oh, Lain kali saja. Sampaikan salam ku padanya" Kataku sambil tersenyum

"Oh baiklah, Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan"

Kata Alice sambil melirik Edward dan mengedipkan mata. Edward hanya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang kelewat manis.

Edward mulai memutar balikan Mobilnya dengan luwes. Alice melambaikan tangan kearahku. Alice memiliki badan yang cantik seperti peri. Senyumannya pun manis.

"Apa tadi aku membuat mu takut?" Tanya Edward

"Tentu!" Ketusku

"Ehh— maafkan aku. Aku sudah terbiasa membawa mobil seperti ini" Katanya sambil menurunkan kecepatan mobil.

"Tapi kemarin kau tidak mengendarai seperti ini!" Protesku

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku pulangkan Alice dengan Cepat. Hanya ingin mempercepat waktu. Aku hanya ingin lebih cepat berdua denganMu " Jawabnya

"Ini lebih baik?" Lanjutnya

"Ya," kataku dingin

Kini ia mengemudi dengan sangat baik. Tidak dengan caranya yang mengebut dan ugal-ugalan.

Ia menyetel kaset Debussy (Claire de Lune). Koleksi kasetnya sangat banyak. Dari jaman 50-an sampai sekarang. Ada John lenon, Bon jovi, Iron & Wine, Sleeping at last dan masih banyak lagi. Aku bersyukur Ia tidak mengoleksi kaset ceribel atau pun Semes. Syukurlah~

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Kau mau?" Tawarnya.

"Mumpung masih siang" Lanjutnya

"Kemana?"

"Ini Kejutan" Katanya sambil melirik kearahku. Well, Alice benar. Edward selalu memberiku kejutan. Perempuan mana yang tak tergila-gila melihat Pria yang selalu memberinya Kejutan?

Mobil Edward berjalan menelusuri taman. Dan memarkirkan mobilnya disisi taman kosong dekat lampu taman. Aku kenal tempat ini Taman yang kemarin kami jumpai. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Edward membawa ku kesini dan bilang ini sebuah kejutan

"Aku tahu tempat ini" Jawabku menatap wajahnya

"Kau tak tahu sepenuhnya" Katanya Agak mengejek.

Edward berjalan menuju semak belukar yang lebat dan batang-batang pohon berselimut lumut. Aku mengikutinya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Lewat sini" Katanya sambil menoleh, Sorot matanya tenang. Ia mulai memasuki kedalam semak-semak itu. Setelah aku masuk aku terkejut. Hutan yang amat sangat lebat. Pikiran ku pendek, dimana ada hutan disitu ada binatang buas.

"Kita ingin kemana?" Tanyaku tambah bingung.

"Oh bella percayalah, Aku takkan membiarkan mu tersesat" Kemudian Ia berbalik Dengan senyum mengejek. Aku mendengus pelan

"Kau takut?" Aku melangkah maju hingga tepat didekatnya. Tak ingin ku lewatkan sedetik atau berapa pun waktu ku bersamanya.

"Yaa, sedikit" Sahutku.

"Aku berjanji tak kan ada yang menyakitimu" Janjinya, Aku tak bisa bicara, Tubuhku kaku, Ia terus menatapku, mata hijaunya menghipnotisku Ini membuatku risih. Bukan karena aku tidak suka, namun karena tatapan Edward selalu saja berhasil membuatku semakin tak ingin kehilanganNya.

Ia berjalan maju sambil menggandeng tanganku. Kami terus berjalan tak ada yang bisa membuatku senyaman ini. Ternyata tempat ini tidak sesulit dan seseram yang ku bayangkan.

Edward berhenti dan berjalan kearah belakangku.

"Close ur eyes" Katanya sambil menutup mataku dengan tangannya. Aku menurut.

Aku berjalan didepan sedangkan Edward dibelakangku yang masih menutup mataku. Hingga akhirnya ia meyuruhku berhenti.

"Saat ku lepaskan tanganku. Kau masih harus menutup matamu, okay" katanya aku mengangguk.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Edward masih di belakangku,

"bukalah" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Nafasnya membuat aku bergidik

Aku membuka mata saat ku buka semua buram. Ku tutup lagi lalu ku buka mataku Masih buram. Aku fokuskan pandanganku. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terlihat di depanku. Akhirnya semua normal, Angin sejuk mulai berhembus. Semua terlihat hijau, Aku berjalan mencapai ujung kolam dan melangkah menembus rerumputan. Tempat ini sangat indah, Banyak sekali pepohonan yang menghiasi tiap sudut tempat yang luas ini. Ku lihat bagian sisi kiriku terlihat padang rumput yang luas dan di tumbuhi bunga-bunga liar,biru, Ungu, kuning, pink dan putih jernih. Aku juga bisa mendengar deras nya air sungai. Ku lihat ada sebuah rumah pohon di sisi sebelah kanan dan juga Ayunan yang terbuat dari kayu di cat putih. Tempat ini sangat indah, Bibirku tak bosan-bosan nya menunjukan senyuman bahagia.

Edward berjalan menuju padang rumput lalu berbaring. Aku berjalan mengikutinya. Aku sangat menikmati sinar matahari yang tak terlalu terik. Udara sangat amat sejuk. Aku ingin berbaring seperti yang dilakukan Edward. Tapi aku hanya bisa memeluk kakiku dan wajahku ku tumpukan di lutut kakiku. Angin bertiup pelan membuat rumput menari-nari. Edward hanya terbaring diam.

"Thanks untuk tempat ini" Aku mulai bicara

"Aku fikir kau akan takut"

"Aku merasa sangat amat didekatmu" Ujarku, memberanikan diri untuk jujur.

"Pernah kah kau berfikir mungkin takdir telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku?" Katanya wajahnya menatap ke langit

"Mengapa kau begitu mencintaiku? Kau bahkan baru mengenalku"

"Cinta datang karena terbiasa" Kata Edward sambil bangkit duduk. Tanganya mengangkat wajahku hingga akhirnya kami berhadap-hapadapan.

"Aku tak pantas untukmu" Ujarku l sedih. Ia meyipitkan mata.

"Ketika aku bilang aku mencintaimu, artinya aku sungguh-sungguh  
mencintaimu dengan segala  
kekuranganmu" Lanjutnya, Jantungku berdegub keras aku memegangi dadaku, merasakan getaran jantungku.

Aku tak sanggup bicara. Seketika suara ku hilang seperti dicuri Swiper tokoh Dora the eksplorer.

Ia bangkit berdiri " Tunggu diasini" Katanya, Aku menggangguk menurut.

Ia berlari kecil ke arah rumah pohon itu. Ia memanjat tangga yang terpasang di sisi pohon dengan gampang Lalu turun dengan sangat mudah. Ia menaruh tangannya tepat dibalik badannya, seperti Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Edward berjalan dengan sangat anggun kearahku. Masih dengan tangan dibalik badanya. Aku berdiri ketika Edward sudah sampai.

"Apa itu?" Kataku penasaran

"Kejutan" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang

"Well, Kejutan" timpalku.

" tutup matamu" Perintahnya

"Tutup mata lagi?" Sahutku agak penasaran

Ia hanya mengangkat alis dan aku menurut. Ku tutup mataku, yang kurasakan hayalah hembusan angin. Lalu bisa terdengar suara rerumputan yang bergoyang.

Aku masih menutup mata sampai beberapa saat. Tak ada perubahan. Suaranya menghilang tak tau kemana. Ku kerutkan kening

"Edward" kataku memanggilnya

Tak ada suara Edward. Hanya angin yang membalas panggilanku. Mataku masih tertutup.

"Edward! Kalau kau tidak menjawab aku akan membuka mata dan aku akan sangat marah padamu!" Aku mengancam.

"I love you" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

_xxxxxXXxxxxx_

_**Esoknya**_

"Bella!" Teriak mom dari dapur, Aku masih merasa mengantuk bahkan amat sangat mengantuk. Ku tarik selimut hingga benar-benar menutupi seluruh badanku.

Tok… Tok… Tok…

"Bellaaaaa…" Panggil Mom ku sambil mengetok-ngetok lalu membuka pintu.

"Oh Bella,Tadi ada telfon untukmu" Kata Renee sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badanku.

"Siapa?" Kataku Parau. Masih dalam keadaan sadar tak sadar dan dengan selimut yang menutupi dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Ny. Cope. Ia bilang kau mendapatkan Shift pagi."

"Hah? Terus kuliahku?" Sahutku sambil membuka selimut dan mengangakat setengah kepala dan ku topongkan dengan tangan kananku. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 6.05

"Kanu kan bisa ambil Shift Sore atau malam." Kata Renee

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menguap bebearapa kali.

"Hey,Cepat mandi! Ku tunggu Kau di meja makan 15 menit lagi!" Perintahnya. Lagi, Aku hanya mengucek-ngucek mata. Renee bangkit berdiri. Ku jatuhkan kepalaku tepat dibantal dan meringkuk berusaha untuk tidur.

"Bella" Belum semenit Renee memanggilku.

"Oh mom hanya lima menit" Kataku sambil mempererat guling yang ku peluk.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki jaket ini?" Tanyanya,

"Banyak jaket yang ku miliki,Mom" Jawabku tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Jaket yang kelewat besarnya?"

"Besar apa?"

"Oh bella! Kau berkencan dengan seorang pria?" Dari nada bicara nya terdengar antusias sehingga membuat ku kaget dan segera bangkit dari tidur dan duduk bersila. Dan well, Renee sedang memegang jaket hitam. Aku baru ingat kalau itu jaket Edward. Aku menepak jidat beberapa kali,betapa bodohnya aku melupakan jaketnya. bahkan untuk menggosoknya.

"Kau benar berkencan kan?Dengan siapa?" Tanya Renee. Sorot matanya tajam, penasaran.

Lalu Ia berjalan menghampiriku ku dan duduk di sisi kasur. Jaket Edward berada di pangkuannya.

"Bella kau putri ku satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Kau harus ceritakan semuanya. Siapa yang mengencanimu?" Desaknya, memandangku lurus-lurus. Well kali ini aku seperti di interogasi FBI karena telah membunuh ribuan manusia.

"Anak dari keluarga Cullen" Aku tersenyum malu-malu

Alis Renee terangkat sebelah, memandangiku selama beberapa detik,

"Cullen? Siapa dia" Renee berdiam diri. Seperti berusaha mengingat-ngingat

"Cullen? Astaga… Anak dokter itu? Keluarga Carlisle? Bella kau yakin?" Renee meledak.

"Tunggu sebentar, Mom." Aku menahan napas. "Kau kenal keluarga Cullen?"

"Oh yeah. Dad sudah 2 kali ini bertemu Carlisle" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ku baca

"Bertemu?"

" 2 anak nya yang tampan terlihat sedang balap-balapan di dekat Downtown Seattle. Ini banyak meresahkan ada salah satu warga yang menelefon kantor ayahmu." Aku hanya terdiam. Hobi Edward adalah balap-balapan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai hobinya. Mendukung hobi balapan sama saja mendukung kematian. Well, Setiap orang berhak berpendapatkan?

"Dan ayahmu datang lalu merazia semua mobil termaksud anak si dokter itu" Lanjutnya,

"Lalu?" Kataku masih menyimak

"Untunglah kedua anaknya patuh pada polisi. Hingga akhirnya Ayahmu meminta konci dan sim mobil tanpa harus susah payah memodongkan pistol kearah mereka" Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Lalu ayamu menelefon ayah mereka dan terjadilah pertemuan antara ayahmu dan carlisle beserta dua anaknya"

"Seling 2 minggu kedua anaknya melakukan hal yang serupa. Balap-balapan didekat kampusmu University washington. Ketika itu aku dan ayahmu sedang mencari makan. Dan tak sengaja kami melihat mereka berdua dan teman-temannya asyik mengemudi. Lalu Ayahmu tlp pasukannya. Bisa dihitung Carlisle sudah 2 kali bertemu mereka sedangkan aku baru sekali. Kedua anaknya memanglah tampan" Aku mengangkat Alis

"Lalu siapa yang kau taksir?" Aku masih terdiam. Mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat dan tersenyum

"Oke aku akan menebak"

"Tebakanmu selalu salah mom" Kataku sambil menarik jaket yang ada di pangkuannya.

"So?"

"Edward" Jawabku, Aku menunduk. pasti pipiku merah padam

"Yang bertubuh kekar itu?" Tanyanya agak melongo

"Bukan mom itu Emmett" Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Tangannya mencubit pipiku..

"Aku suka pria itu. badannya sispek seperti Robert Pattinson kau tahu? Ia sangat tampan!" Mom sangat Antusias.

"Kau sudah berapa kali berkencan?" Lanjutnya

" 2 " Well, memang itu yang terjadi. Sejak kemarin semuanya telah berubah.

Kejadian kemarin masih membekas di memoriku. Ia memberikan bunga Lavender kesukaanku dan kotak musik untukku. Kotak musiknya bisa dibilang berbeda dan masuk katagori unik. Bunyi nada suaranya bukan nada kotak musik biasa pada umumnya. Suara itu beralunanmusik intro A thousand years. Nadanya lembut. Edward bilang ia sendiri yang mengaransemen nya dengan piano.

Awalnya aku tidak mempercayainya, namun Alice sendiri yang membantu Edward merekam tiap denting Alunan pianonya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Dalam kotak itu terdapat dua pasangan yang yang sedang berpelukan. Matanya saling berhadapan. Tangan perempuan itu berada tepat di dada si pria. Dan tangan si pria memeluk erat pinggang si wanita.

Aku bersyukur Esme melahirkan Sosok lelaki yang begitu sangat mencintaiku. Dan kini,Aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Apa ia menyukaimu juga?"

"Yaa" Jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Apa ia sudah menyatakan perasaanya kepadamu?" Tanyanya,Mom mendongkak maju. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ku tutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan karena malu.

"Oh bella! Aku sudah yakin semuanya akan terjadi" Ia memelukku dan menguncangkan badan ke kanan dan kekiri.

"bella kau harus membawanya kerumah. Aku tak mau tahu!" Pintanya, Aku hanya mengancungkan jempol dan tersenyum

"Baiklah, Akun harus berangkat sekarang. Sarapanmu sudah ku siapkan. Aku mencintaimu" Uajarnya sambil mencium keningku,

"Me too"

"Err—Bella apa aku boleh meminjam Trukmu?"

"tentu" Ku ambil kunci trukku di loker meja. Ia meraihnya

"Tapi Honey, Kau berangkat naik apa?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam memutar otak. Taxi, yaa mungkin. Uang jajanku akan ludes hanya karena membayar taxi. Aku mendengus pelan.

"Oh I know Kau punya Edward. okay, Aku berangkat, I love you,"

"Love you too,mom'

Tak lama terdengar suara trukku Suaranya berderum keras. Memalukan.

Aku masih memikirkan dengan apa aku berangkat. Ku lihat dompetku dan Argghh hanya 4 dollar. Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam.

_Tererettt….._

Nada suara pesan. Kuraih handphoneku..

Edward

_Morning my Girlfriend :* - E_

_Morning Edward :) - B_

_Kau berangkat kuliah jamberapa? – E_

_Mmm. mungkin malam – E_

_Kau mengambil shift malam? – E_

_Ya – B_

_Kenapa? – E_

_Paginya aku kerja – B_

_Oh,Kuantar ya. Setengah jam lagi aku sampai rumahmu – E_

_Tak usah,Aku bisa sendiri Edward – B_

_Aku takan membiarkanmu sendiri – E_

_Edward,bisa kah kau sehari saja tidak memanjakanku? – B_

_Jadi aku tak boleh menjemputmu? – E_

_Tidak – B_

_Baiklah,Setengah jam lagi aku akan sampai. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu :* - E_

Aku mendengus kencang. Itu lah Edward. Begitu sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tak ada gunanya lagi mencoba untuk membujuknya. Ia akan memegang teguh keputusannya.

Setengah Jam? Baiklah. Dengan terpaksa Aku bangkit dari kasurku lalu bergegas mandi. Setelah itu kurapihkan kamar dan ku masukan buku-buku kuliahku kedalam tas. Dan mengambil jaket Edward untukku gosok. Setelah sampai di dapur ada aroma bacon keju. Mmm lezat. Ku ambil sendok dan ku potong bacon lalu ku kunyah dan kembali fokus kejaketnya.

Ku gosok jaketnya sangat hati-hati, takut gosokan ku akan merusak kain tebalnya. Jaket Edward memanglah sangat mahal.

Yep, Gosokan ku selesai. Jaketnya ku lipat rapih.

Sarapanku selesai.

Kringggggg… . Kringggggggggggggggg …

Suara telfon rumah berbunyi. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju lantai dasar

"_Hallo" – B_

"_Bella,Ini aku Mrs. Cope. Kau datang ke tokoku sekitar jam setengah 8 ya" – Mrs. Cope_

"_Setengah 8? oh Baiklah" – B_

"_Baiklah,Hanya itu saja. Jangan sampai telat" – Mrs. Cope_

"_Takan"_

"_Oke tunggu"_

"_Baik. Dah"_

Tut..tut..

Ku lirik jam masih menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat seperapat. Sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Oh tidak...

Seharusnya Edward sudah menjemputku. Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki, Tak sabar.

Tak lama terdengar suara deruman mobil. Pangeranku datang. Aku langsung mengambil tas dan jaket Edward.

Ia turun dari mobilnya sambil melirik kearahku. Ia melirik kearahku. lalu tersenyum,Senyumannya favoritku tentu!

Ia memakai celana jins pendek dan T- Shirt warna putih yang dibalut kemeja warna biru dongker kotak-kotak.

Lalu ia berjalan menghampiriku. Aku menunggunya sambil mengunci , perasaan kugugup. Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ku ~

"Hai Beauty" Sapa nya saat ia sampai dihadapanku. Ia mencium kening ku lalu memelukku.

"Hai Edward" Kataku sambil membalas pelukannya. Wajahku terbenam didada bidangnya. Aroma Dior Farfum mahal pastinya.

"Stawberry" Gumam nya sambil mencium rambutku

Aku hanya tersenyum. Masih di pelukannya.

"Siap berangkat?" Katanya sambil mendongkak agar bisa melihat wajahku

"Yaa" Kataku dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh Edwrad, Ini jaket mu. Terimakasih" kataku sambil menjulurkan jaketnya, Ia tersenyum lalu mencium keningku lagi "Calon istri yang hebat" Katanya, Well, kini pipiku merah. Merah padam mungkin sangat-sangat merah. Ia bilang apa tadi? Calon istri? yatuhan... Edwar lagi-lagi memelukku. Lalu melepaskannya

Rasanya berat, tapi aku tak mau terlambat lalu dipecat. Keluarga ku hanyalah keluarga sederhana. Gaji ayahku sebagai kepala polisi juga tidak bisa dibilang banyak. Setiap bulan, Seperapat penghasilannya Ia kumpulkan untuk biaya kuliahku. Renee hanyalah seorang guru TK. Dan aku bekerja disalah satu toko buku kecil. Gajih ku perminggu juga tidak lah banyak.

Kadang aku selalu berfikir, Apa pantas aku mendapatkan Edward? Yang ku tahu dari Alice, Keluarga Edward sangat lah kaya. Ayahnya adalah seorang doktor ternama. Sudah setengah negara mengakui bahwa tenaga carlisle sangatlah patut di ancungi jempol. Bahkan jika ada Award nya Best Doctor mungkin Tiap tahun Carlisle selalu memenangkan penghargaan dan membawa piala Oscar.

Keluarga Cullen banyak sekali memiliki saham, Apartemen,dan Tanah terhampar dimana-mana, Dan bahkan memiliki sorum mobil sendiri. Aku tak dapat membayangkan Berapa lemari yang Sudah Carlisle pakai untuk menyimpan Uangnya,

Edward mengendarai mobilnya secara normal. Selama di perjalanan kami saling tanya jawab. Edward menanyakan semua tentangku. Dan begitu pun Aku menanyakan semua tentang Edward.

Dari rumah Charlie sampai toko ku bekerja hanya memakan waktu 10 menit. Waktu akan terasa cepat ketika kau bersama orang yang kau cintai. begitu lah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Thanks Edward" Kataku berterimakasih . Ia tersenyum lebar memamerkan gigi putihnya

"Jam makan siang aku akan menjemputmu, Aku mencintaimu" Katanya sambil mencium keningku. Lalu ia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Berputar dan melesat dengan cepat.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Pukul 12;05 hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Banyak customer yang menyusahkanku. Mencari buku-buku yang sulit ku raih. menanyakan sesuatu yang tak ku tahu. Ada yang mengomel-ngomel karna terlalu lama mencari buku yang ia cari. Dan banyak lagi pelanggan yang sangat membuat ku kesal. Tapi well, penghasilanku datang nya dari mereka. Jadi aku hanya bisa mengurut dada sabar.

"Bella" Panggil Mrs. Cope saat aku ingin keluar toko. Sekedar memastikan apakah Edward sudah menjemputku atau belum.

"Ya, Ma'am."

"Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Jam 7 kau datang lagi kesini, Leah akan menggantikanmu." Kata tersenyum.

Great! ini adalah waktu yang pas .Pas karena lebih banyak waktu berdua dengan Edward, Pastinya.

"Oh,Baik Ny. Cope " Kataku sambil tersenyum girang. Ku ambil tas ku di loker dan melesat pergi keluar toko. Persis,Mobil Edward sudah terparkir Rapih. Lalu ia keluar mobil dan menghampiriku.

"Kau lapar?"

"Ya"

Ia masuk mobil. Bukan karena ingin pergi. Tapi ia mengambil 1 plastik besar yang sepertinya beberapa bungkusan makanan dan 2 botol soda

"Bisa bantu aku?" Pintanya. Aku menghampirinya dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia menyuruhku memegang 1 botol minuman yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan. Dan well, Bau semerbak dari plastik besar itu bisa ku cium. Seperti bau beef teriyaki atau semacam nya. Perutku berguncang-guncang ingin diberi makan. Sabarlah..

"Kau membeli semuanya? Sebanyak ini?" Kataku sambil mengerutkan kening

"Ya. Dan semuanya tidak sepenuhnya untukku" Katanya dengan Raut wajah mengejek

"Oh ya? Aku tak ingin gendut" Jawabku parau.

Tiba-Tiba Ia terdiam. "Aku tak perduli. You Always be my bella" Tegasnya lembut. Matanya mentapku lekat-lekat

_True Love is a love without a reason_

Setidaknya aku tahu, ketika kau mencintai orang yang benar-benar kau cintai kau sendiri akan bingung mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan aku hanya memiliki satu jawaban. Karna sebenarnya cinta tidak pernah membutuhkan sebuah Alasan.

**-xXx-**

Edward menggandengku berjalan melewati trotoar. Aku berharap tak ada satu orang pun yang menatapku. Tak ada yang menatapmu, aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Tak ada yang menatapmu. Tak ada yang menatap ku bersama Edward.

Tapi karena aku penasaran, aku merasa harus mengeceknya. Dan yeah. Setiap orang yang berjalan di trotoar atau siapapun itu menatapku lekat. Tapi aku harus menyadarkan diri, Bukan aku yang menjadi bahan tontonan. namun Edward. Ketampanan Edward yang membuat tiap orang yang ingin menyebrang berhenti sejenak. Ini membuat ku Risih.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?"

"Our Meadow"

"Benarkah?" Jawabku gembira

"Yep"

Aku mengatupkan bibir rapat rapat. Lalu tersenyum. Tempat itu adalah pertama kalinya Edward menyatakan cinta pada seseorang. Well, Walaupun Edward sudah memiliki Satu mantan ( Yang kutahu dari Edward tadi di mobil). Kalau tak salah namanya Kate. Saat itu Edward kelas 1 Smp dan Kate kelas 6. Aku tak mau mencemburui hal itu. Toh mereka hanya menganggap monkey love dan tidak menganggap serius. Yang terpenting Edward sudah menjadi milikku.

Our Meadow…

Tempat ini masih sangat indah, masih sama seperti kemarin. Bunga-bunga masih terlihat cantik. Kupu-kupu berterbangan mengelilingi sekitar Bunga-bunga itu tumbuh. Angin yang berhembus kencang. Deras aliran sungai masih bisa ku dengar dengan baik.

Edward masih menggandengku hingga akhirnya Ia duduk tepat dibawah pohon. Aku mengikutinya duduk sila disampingnya lalu menyender di pohon. Aku menghirup udara yang segar. Angin mengkibas-kibaskan rambutku yang berterbangan dengan bebas. Namun ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal. Dimana sungai itu?

"Dimana letak sungai itu?"

"Sekitar 2 km dari tempat ini"

2 km?Tidak terlalu jauh.

Edward membuka Chicken snack wrap. Aku mengikutinya. Lalu Edward membuka bungkusan. Dan benar sekali tebakanku. Pasti Edward belinya di restoran jepang. Beef teriyaki.. Aku tak pandai dalam menggunakan sumpit. Sekali bisa nanti tidak. Memalukan. Edward sangat lihai, menyapitkan nasi dengan kedua sumpitnya. yaTuhan, Aku sangat malu.

"Aku menyerah" Batinku.

Edward hanya tertawa. Akhirnya Ia menyuapi ku. Romantis!

Acara makan memakan selesai, "Tunggu disini' Katanya, Lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan langsung menaiki rumah pohon. Gerakannya Luwes, Tak lama Ia turun lagi dengan satu tangan menggenggam tangga dan satu lagi menggandeng gitar. Well, _My monkey Man!_

"Kau menyimpan Gitar disini?"

"Aha"

"Tak ada penyusup yang datang untuk mengambil hartamu?"

"Hartaku hanyalah engkau Bella"

"Edward…. Aku serius"

Ia hanya tersenyum. Lalu duduk disampingku.

"Tak ada yang tahu tempat ini. Kecuali Carlisle,Aku,Kau dan Tuhan"

"Tanah ini milik keluargamu?"

"Tepatnya ini milikku. Dan akan menjadi milik mu. Milik kita"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mengigit bibir untuk menghilangkan jejak senyumku.

Apa ini yang namanya Cinta? Cinta sejati tepatnya?

Entahlah, Yang ku tahu…

Hidupku terasa lebih indah saat aku bersamanya..

"Kau ingin bernyanyi?" Ajaknya

"Aku tak bisa menyanyi" Keluhku

"Oh bella Cobalah"

"Kau saja"

"Hanya sekali kumohon"

" " Gumamku menyerah

"Everything has Changed" Ujar Edward gembira.

Edward memainkan gitarnya sangat lembut. Aku terkesima. Ia tidak hanya tampan, Namun Ia berbakat. Mataku ku hanya terpaku pada tangannya yang lihai

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

_And all I've seen since 18 hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_Aku menyanyi dengan terpaksa. Edward Tersenyum menyemangati_

_I just wanna know you better know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you_

_better know you better now_

_[both]_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

Suara Edward mengiringi suaraku. Suara kami menjadi satu. Edward bernyanyi sambil menatapku. Aku berusaha memberanikan diri membalas tatapannya, Tiap alunan nada, tiap lirik dan tiap suara kami beradu kami tak pernah melepaskan pandagan satu sama lain.

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday_

_is everything has changed_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down_

_and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel like_

Edward masih asyik dengan Gitarmya. Aku hanya menepuk nepuk tangan sehingga menciptakan musik yang aneh

_Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home All_

_I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is_

_everything has changed_

_All I know is we said "Hello"_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain_

_and everything has changed_

_All I know is the new found grace All my days I know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Edward berhenti. Kami berdua bertepuk tangan..

"Suaramu bagus,Bella!" Pujinya

Aku bergeser hingga benar-benar tepat di dekatnya. Edward merangkul pinggangku . Ku jatuhkan kepalaku tepat di dadanya.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Edward"

"Terimakasih juga telah mencintaiku" Lanjutku masih dipelukannya.

Udara tiba- tiba berubah dramatis. Dingin dan mendung,Edward mempererat pelukannya.

"Bella, Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu,Kemarin hari ini dan seterusnya"

_**Edward POV**_

Lama kelamaan cuaca semakin dingin. Mendung lalu turun rintik-rintikan hujan

"Sebaiknya kita pulang" Kataku. Bella mengiyakan dan mulai membereskan diri. Bella membersihkan bekas makanan tadi. Sedangkan aku menaruh Pacar kedua ku di rumah pohon.

Tiba-Tiba hujan semakin deras.

"Edward" Teriak Bella. Aku masih nangkring diatas rumah pohon.

"Bella,naiklah" Kataku cemas

Bella hanya terdiam. Sepertinya Ia takut, Aku turun, setengah turun menggunakan tangga. Selebihnya meloncat

"Ayo aku bantu" Kataku lembut meraih tangannya. Bella sudah basah kuyup

Bella menurut. Ia menaikan satu kaki ke sisi tangga dan Ia sibukkan kedua tangannya mencari sisi tangga lainnya. Satu langkah berhasill. Ia mencoba lagi dan kedua kalinya Ia terpeleset. Untung Aku tepat berada di bawahnya. Ku peluk erat pinggangnya agar ia tak terjatuh

"Aku memegangimu" Kataku menenangkan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah pohon. Di dalam rumah pohon ini memang hanya ada satu gitar ( pacar keduaku) dan tas. Dari tadi aku tidak kuliah. Bolos itu menyenangkan. Tubuhku basah kuyup,begitu pun Bella.

"Ada yang terluka?" Tanya ku cemas

Bella hanya menggeleng. Aku duduk dekat kayu-kayu yang terbuka lebar. Percikan air hujan menerobos jendela yang transparan. Bella duduk disebelahku. Ia menggigil. Ku raih tas dan mengambil rem jaket

"Bella,Pakailah" kataku sambil menjulurkan jaketku

"Kau juga membutuhkannya" Suaranya terbata-bata karna kedinginan

"Kau yang lebih penting,bella" Kataku cemas.

Aku memakai kan rem itu dan Bella menyetujuinya. Ukurannya sangatBesar ditubuh bella. Aku memeluknya dan Bella meringkuk di pelukannku. lama kelamaan tak terasa dingin. Semua menjadi hangat.

"Bella?"

Bella hanya menganggkat kepala agar bisa menatap matanya. Tapi, Astaga… Wajahku dan wajahnya hanyalah beberapa senti. Ingin sekali aku menciumnya.. _Mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Begitu lah para pria pada umumnya._

Kringggggggggggg…. kringggggggggggg… tereretttt… tereettttttttttttt….

Suara handphone ku berbunyi. Shit! Damn! kampreeeeeeeet!

Tinggal se inchi lagi padahal! Bella menundukan lagi kepalanya. Ia tersenyum malu.

Kulihat ponsel ku dan ternyata nomer tak dikenal. Aku matikan. Tak perduli siapa yang menelefon ku. Masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi. Padahal sedikit lagi. Arggghhhh..

Terereetttt….. kringgg kring… prepet… prepetttt…..

Panggilan masuk dari nomer yang tak ku

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkatnya?" Akhirnya bella mulai bicara

"Tidak penting"

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Tak tahu" Kataku sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Selingkuhan mu?" Katanya sambil sedikit tersenyum meledek

"Pacar baruku tepatnya" Ejek ku lagi, Ia mengkerutkan alis. Lalu cemberut. Aku suka ekspresinya..

Tiga, Empat, Lima kali panggilan masuk.

Hujan telah berhenti berubah menjadi rerintikan. Kami tidak mengubah posisi masih dengan terduduk. dan bella di pelukanku. Aku malah berharap Hujan tak kan berhenti. Sampai kapanpun. Bahkan selamanya. Tak perduli seberapa parah banjir yang akan di alami dunia.

"Edward kau angkat saja!" Kata bella dengan nada betenya

"Kau saja" Kataku mengulurkan telfonku.

Bella meraihnya dan men touch tombal hijau dan menaruh telfon ku di kupingnya. Bella tidak merubah posisinya Ia masih di pelukanku.

"Hallo" Kata Bella lembut.

Ia menatapku dengan senyuman..

Matanya yang indah seolah berkilat-kilat karena perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. Lalu, ketika detik demi detik berganti, percikan itu memudar. Ekspresinya perlahan berganti menjadi kesedihan yang amat sangat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku memandangnya cemas. Ponselku masih di telinganya, Tapi bibirnya membeku. Matanya memerah seperti ingin menangis. Lalu ia bangun dalam dekapanku,Seperti menjauh.

"Bella ada apa?Siapa yang menelefon?" Kataku cemas dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Bella hanya manarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tak mengatakan apa-apa Air mata mengenang dimatanya. Ia menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menekan tombol "End". Ia memberikan ponsel ku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa

"Aku harus pulang" Akhirnya Bella bicara. Bisa ku lihat airmatanya menetes satu per satu dan jatuh tepat di pipinya.

"Bella, Ada apa?" Kataku dengan tatapan bingung. Ku hapus air matanya dengan jari-jariku. Bella menghempas kan tanganku

"Bella. Apa yang terjadi?" Tegasku. Entah apa yang membuat bella menjadi seperti ini. Ia hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk turun, Ku Tahan tubuhnya dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Bella bergidik dan menoleh kearahku

"Maaf, Aku mencintai orang yang salah"


	4. Chapter 4

_lanjutan Nya Guys. Enjoy Ya =)_

_maaf kalo Typo(s) dan segala macamnya. Author juga manusia =)_

* * *

_After All This Time_

_by_

_Rinalsdn_

_._

_._

_Twilight Saga __© Stephenie Meyer_

_Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur_

_._

_._

_**Chapter 4**_

_**" Bad Dream"**_

_**Edward POV**_

Bella berlari sekencang yang Ia bisa. Dibawah tetesan air hujan. Aku hanya terdiam membeku di tengah padang rumput. Melihat kepergianya.

Tololnya, aku tidak mengejar Bella, membiarkan Ia menangis dan kedinginan. Membiarkan Ia pergi tanpa penjelasan. Betapa bodohnya Aku.. Betapa Tololnya kau Edward!

Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menghindar dari ku,menangis dan pergi. Siapa Penelfon itu? Aku kembali ke atas rumah pohon untuk mengambil handphone dan menghubungi nomer yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Hallo Edward," Suara perempuan. Suaranya lembut dan lemas

"Kau siapa?" Jawabku dingin, dan berlari mengejar Bella yang entah kemana.

"Aku Kate. tunangan mu Edward. Kau masih mengenal ku kan?" Jawab si penelefon.

Hah?Tunangan? Seperti ada yang meninjuku kali ini. Bukan Tinjuan kris jon atau pun ade rey.. Tapi rasanya sakit..Tunangan?Oh ya. Ini pasti yang membuat Bella marah.

Aku siap memakinya! "Edward. Seharusnya kau bersiap. Besok kita akan menikah. Aku mencintaimu! Dah" Lanjut si penelefon itu sebelum aku menganga untuk memakinya.

Tunangan? Menikah? Kate? Aku berusaha mengingat-ngigat. Kate, Kate, Kate ku ulang nama itu berusaha menghafal. Dan aku tersentak, Kate? Sahabat kecilku? Err maksudku, mantan pacar ku?

Pandanganku kabur, Buram. Lalu gelap. Aku berusaha mengucek-ngucek mata. Yang Aku harapkan aku tak buta. Tapi semua menjadi gelap  
Aku mulai mengejar bella,Melirik kiri dan kanan. Terus mencari Bella, Hujan turun se makin deras mengiringi tiap desiran langkah kaki. Baju ku basah dan kotor.. Jalanan sangat sepi tidak ada satu pun manusia yang mengalulalang. Ketika aku berhenti ada sesuatu yang sedang menangis, Ku cari sumber suara itu. Dan aku menemukan Bella.. Tangannya memeluk kedua kakinya, Bella menangis dibawah pohon yang rindang. Saat aku ingin mendekatinya Ia menoleh kearahku dan bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari.. Berkali-kali Ia berlari dan terpeleset, jatuh lalu bangkit dan terpeleset lagi

"Bella!" Aku berteriak, Ia  
menghindar lagi.

"Bella! Tunggu!"

"Go Edward!"

"Bella kau mau kemana? Jelaskan dulu apa yang terjadi!" Aku menarik tangannya, Ia menepisnya.

"Bella, Stop! Bisa kah kau bersikap dewasa? Menangis dan pergi bukanlah cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah! Lari tak akan menemukan jawaban,Bella!" Kataku membentaknya. Aku berdiam diri, menyesali apa yang ku ucapkan tadi. Bella berhenti lalu membalikan badan

Bisa kurasakan air matanya semakin deras.. Aku menghampirinya, Ku seka air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Maaf" Suaraku agak tercekat karna penyesalan. Aku membentak bidadari yang di beri Tuhan untukku. Tuhan, maaf kan aku.

"Edward, Kau seharusnya menjalani kehidupanmu dengan jodohmu. Begitu pun aku. Semua yang kau ucapkan salah, Kau bukan milikku, Aku pun bukan milikmu kita tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama.." Katanya sambil menangis.

Lalu Ia pergi, Berlari dengan kencang sangat kencang. Aku hanya terdiam, membeku. Bella berlari menuju ujung jalan dan akan menyebrangi jalan raya yang sepi, Namun dari kejauhan bisa ku lihat mobil melintas sangat cepat. Bella masih berlari, Aku berusaha mengejar..

"BELLA STOOOP!"

Bella masih berlari tepat di tengah jalan dan Mobil itu menabrak tubuh mungil Bella, Suaranya berdencit dibarengi suara klakson dan Bella terlempar.. Tubuhnya tergeletak tak ber daya. Malaikat ku mati. Tidak, malaikat tidak mati. Tapi Bella?

"BELLA,BELLAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**xXx**_

"Edward" Ada sesuatu Mengguncangku lembut..

"Edward?" Suara itu terdengar seperti berbisik Bisa kurasakan ada tangan yang menamparku lembut Dan tangan satu satunya lagi mengguncangkan bahu ku..

Aku hanya terkesiap. Ternyata hanya mimpi.. Dan mimpi itu tidak nyata.

"Edward! Kau kenapa?" Nada suara itu seperti orang panik.

Aku membuka mata berharap ini bukan akibat penyakit konyol hypnagogic hallucination.

Well, Sudah 2 hari ini aku tak tidur. Bukan karena aku seorang Vampir. Tapi karna ada pertandingan Baseball yang di siarkan pagi buta. Aku dan Emmett selalu bertaruh. Dan tim ku selalu kalah. Yep, Biaya pertunangannya dengan Rosalie Aku yang menanggung! Sial….. 2hari tidak tidur juga mengganggu stamina ku. Aku memang butuh istirahat

Lalu Yang kurasakan hanya udara yang segar. Hawa sangat dingin, Angin berhembus. Ku buka mata dan yang ku lihat hayalah sebuah sepasang bola mata coklat. Wajahnya seperti bidadari. Namun raut wajahnya panik. Ku sentuh tiap garis nadi yang tertutup kulit tipis wajahnya. Ia bergidik

"Edward, Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu menyadarkan diri. Ini hanya mimpi… Hanya mimpi…. Ku ulang dalam hati, Ini hanya minpi…

Bella ada di hadapanku. Ia duduk tegang di depanku. Aku berusaha menariknya duduk peluk Ia erat….

"Ku fikir tadi hujan" Kataku memecahkan keheningan

"Tidak, Dari tadi terangkok." Katanya sambil mengadah ke arahku.

"Dari tadi kau tidur." Lanjutnya dengan nada agak bete

Tidur?Astaga…. ( Cowok se charming kece badai membahana kayak Edward gini bisa ketiduran? )

"Sudah berapa lama?" Kataku masih memeluknya Erat.

"Setengah jam. kau terlihat kelelahan Edward… Sebaiknya kita pulang"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Gitar ku masih tergeletak manis di rumput. Sedangkan sampah-sampah makanan sudah tergeletak rapih di dalam satu kantong plastik.

Aku berusaha terus memeluknya. Tak akan ku biarkan siapa pun mengambil atau merebut Bella dari Bella sama saja seperti Merampas hidupku,Nafasku, Nyawaku.

Sejak Kemarin Kami adalah dua hal yang menyatu yang tak pernah bisa terpisahkan.  
Dimana ada Aku, disitulah Bella, Dan dimana Bella disitulah Ada aku..

Aku masih teringat soal Mimpi tadi. Mimpi tadi itu seperti puzzle Tidak jelas , retak, tidak menyatu. Aku Harus mengenyah kan nya. Tak mau mengingat. Ku enyah kan mimpi itu jauh-jauh.  
Bermimpi adalah langkah  
pertama yang yang harus kau buat. Sedangkan bertindak  
adalah langkah selanjutnya.

_**xXx**_

Sekitar jam 2 siang Aku dan Bella sampai kampus. Alice melambaikan tangan dari ujung kafetaria. Ia bersama Jasper, Sahabat ku. Jasper mempunyai aura yang kalem. Sedangkan Alice pecicilan.. 2 makhluk yang berbeda jalur..

Aku berjalan memimpin sedangkam Bella berada dibelakangku. Kami saling bergandengan tangan. Setiap mata tersorot kepada kami Tepatnya pada genggaman kami. Bella hanya menunduk entah malu atau karna risih. Didepan ku ada seorang cowok yang berjalan menuju kami, Tanganya menyisir rambut pirangnya ke atas. Pria itu bernama Mike, Mike newton. Cowok yang menjadi sainganku waktu itu. Walaupun Ia tidak mengetahui kalau aku juga menaksir berat pada Bella, Tapi usul punya usul Mike sempat bersumpah kalo Nantinya Bella akan menjadi miliknya. Batinku tertawa.. HAHA

_**Bella PoV**_

Edward membuka kan pintu untukku lalu Ia menggandengku. Ini hari pertama kami pacaran. Sangat menyenangkan. Dan Well, Kau tau? Semua pandangan mata tersorot kepada kami seperti ribuan bohlam lampu yang menyala, namun warnanya merah api. Aku bisa melihat Alice dan Jasper sedang di ujung kafetaria..

"Hai,Bella" Sapa Laki-laki secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya kelewat manis. Err— walaupun tidak se manis Edward. Namun ku Akui, Ia menjadi salah satu pria yang menurutku lumayan Tampan. Tapi aku lebih menyukai pria yang memiliki rambut perunggu, Edward, pacarku. Pacar? Hah. Akhirnya…  
Pria yang memanggilku namanya Mike. Jessica sempat naksir Mike. Namun Mike naksirnya sama aku, Jadi lah perang dunia ke 2.

Jessica agak mejauhi ku lebih tepatnya membenciku. Kadang pertemanan bisa berakhir tragis hanya karna sebuah nama cinta yang menghasilkan Kecemburuan. Cemburu sama orang yang gak dikenal baik aja bisa, Apalagi Cemburu sama sahabat sendiri? Yep. Ini bermula ketika Aku pernah bilang kalau aku mennyayangi Mike hanya karna sebuah tali persahabatan, Wajar. Orang yang pertama kali dekat dengan ku sebelum Alice ya Mike, Orang yang selalu membantu ku mengejar pelajaran ya Mike, Terkadang orang salah mengartikan arti sebuah Cinta. Katanya Cinta itu Ketika dua orang saling mencintai karna adanya sebuah kebersamaan.

Padahal Cinta itu adalah persahabatan, jika dia tidak bisa menjadi teman terbaik mu, maka kita tidak bisa  
jatuh cinta padanya … karena cinta tidak bisa terjadi tanpa persahabatan … sederhana, cinta itu adalah persahabatan

"Hai" Jawabku sambil berhenti. Edward mendengus,

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan soal buku. Well, Emm… Aku sedang mencari buku… Err—" Katanya tercekat dan terputus-putus

"Sorry?" Kataku mengerutkan kening

Mike melangkah maju dan membisikkanku " Fifty Shades of Grey" Aku mengangkat kedua mataku,melongo. Oww buku karangan E.L James, Eksotis!

Edward terbatuk Saat Mike berbicara tepat di telingaku. Sepertinya itu sebuah sindiran, Ia melepaskan genggamanku. Aku fikir Ia marah, namun aku salah. Edward mendekati ku dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang ku Erat. Aku terkekeh.

Dasar pencemburu!

"Ssstt" Mike memberi isyarat Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Emm. kau datang saja ketempat kerjaku. Kau bisa memastikannya sendiri" Kataku, Edward masih disampingku berdiam seperti patung. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan kaki beberapa kali Sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mencari nya. Kau masuk shift malam kan?" Katanya agak menggoda.

Edward menatapku sekedar mengecek ku apakah aku tergoda dengan rayuannya Mike? Oh ayolah. Ini sifat kekanak-kanakan nya Edward.  
"Yaa" Jawabku datar

"Baiklah, Aku akan ketempat kerjamu nanti malam. Yeah, Sekalian mengajak mu Makan malam." Kata Mike santai, Ini membuat ku terkejut sama terkejutnya Mike saat Edward menatap nya garang dan tajam. Aku menatap Edward, ekspresi Edward yang tajam tertuju pada Mike yang langsung kisut bisa dibilang sangat Sexy. Pria yang pencemburu

"Errr—- emm. Oke, Aku harus….. pergi. Bell, nanti malam ku datang ke toko mu,Bye" Kata Mike dengan suara takut karna tatapan Edward dan meluncur pergi terburu-buru..

Mike pergi dengan rasa kesal. Edward tertawa " Kau menakutinya " Kataku ketus

"Tak akan ku biarkan Pria manapun mendekatimu." Katanya menggoda sambil mencium pipiku. _Shit!_ Edward mencium ku di depan umum? Ku sikut dan ku cubit Edward.

"Aw Bella, Cubitan mu hot"Godanya,

"Jangan mencium ku disini!" Ketusku sambil menoleh kearah sisi kanan dan sisi kiri kafetaria. Oh tidaaaaaaak. Banyak sekali yang melihat kearah kami. Aku menunduk dan bisa kurasakan pipi ku seperti terbakar.

"Baiklah" Katanya agak menahan tawa.

Disepanjang jalan menuju tempat Alice dan Jasper, Edward selalu memeluk pinggangku. Ia terlihat Protektif dan aku terus-terusan menunduk.

"Hai Bella!" Sahut Alice riang ketika kami sampai. Tangan Alice dan Jasper saling bertautan. Jasper memiliki suasana yang damai, tidak banyak tingkah.

Tiba-tiba Emmett dan Rosalie bergabung dengan kami..

Uh, Emmett. Badannya besar dan tegap.

"Ehem. sepertinya ada pasangan baru" Kata Emmett. tatapannya Jail, Aku dan Edward hanya tersenyum begitupun Rosalie.

Rosalie memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik serta postur tubuh yang mengaggumkan. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan memanjang hingga setengah punggungnya. Banyak pria yang terpesona saat perpapasan denganNya. Yatuhan, Emmett beruntung mendapatkan Rosalie.

"Hei, Kalian tak lapar? Mau pesan apa? Aku yang traktir!" Kata Emmett berlagak sok jutawan. Alice memukul meja

"Aku pesan coca cola dan French fries!" Kata Alice

"Kau selalu yang pertama dalam hal makanan,Alice. Tapi badanmu tak pernah mengalami perubahan" Ledek Emmett, Semua tertawa. Alice terlihat cemberut.

"Kau Jasper?"

"Coca cola saja" Kata Jasper sambil merangkul Alice

"Kau honey?" Tanya Emmett kepada Rose Matanya bersinar-sinar memancarkan cinta.

"Coke" Kata Roselie tersenyum manja

"And You, Bella?" Tawar Emmett. Raut wajahnya agak konyol

"Coke"

"Baiklah, 2 coke 2 coca-cola dan 1 French fries. Pesanan kalian akan datang" Ujar Emmett berlagak seperti pelayang restoran yang menyeramkan.

Tiba-tiba Edward mengambil kaleng kosong yang tergeletak di dekat kakiNya & melempar kaleng itu hingga mendarat tepat di bahu Emmett.

"Kau melupakan satu,Emmy" Kata Edward dingin. Namun bibirnya seperti ingin tertawa

"Oh Astaga. Aku melupakan Eddie-ku." Jawab Emmett sambil tertawa ngakak

"Eddie-ku " Timpal Rosalie mengikuti Emmett tertawa.

"Shut up!" Geram Edward tatapannya dingin.

"Eddie-ku?" Sahutku seperti orang bertanya. Namun terselip nada mengejek

"Oh bella, kau jangan ikut-ikutan" Katanya lembut, namun raut wajahnya dingin

Semua tertawa, Aku mengangguk. Edward terdiam.

"Hai, Bella, Aku Rosalie . Senang bertemu dengan mu" Sahut Rose sambil tersenyum. Tuhaaaan, Rosalie sangat cantik. Seharusnya Edward yang mendapatkan Rosalie. Mereka memiliki kesempurnaan yang hampir sama.

Emmett datang dengan membawa Nampan yang berisi berbagai makanan. Coke,Coca-cola, French fries dan macam-macam Snack

Kita semua saling bercanda,tertawa dan saling berbagi satu sama lain. Saling melempar kulit-kulit kacang, Edward selalu yang terkena sasaran. Bahkan saat Emmett melemparkan kacang-kacangan kearahku, Edward selalu melindungiku. Entah bagaimana Tuhan mentakdirkan aku untuk memilikinya, Entah bagaimana Tuhan mengizinkan aku memilikinya. Mungkin Edward ter lahir kedunia untuk mencintaiKu, dan Aku terlahir untuk Mencintainya.

_This is a Destiny._

* * *

**_Terimakasih yang sudah mengikuti jalan ceritaNya. Hm, Walaupun beberapa temen aku yang gapunya account FFn dan Review nya lewat socmed. Tapi engga kenapa-napa engga kenapa-napa. Aku senang dengan Review nya =,) Oh ya, jangan lupa ya di Review ya ;') (pasang puppy eyes)_**

**_Love much. muah-muah :*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_After All This Time_

_by_

_Rinalsdn_

_._

_._

_Twilight Saga __© Stephenie __Meyer_

_Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur_

_._

_._

_Chapter 5_

_Cinta datang karna terbiasa_

* * *

Bella POV

Edward mengantarku ke kelas Mr. Mason, Ia berhenti di ambang pintu. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan _sampai nanti_ dan _Terimakasih_. Wajahnya yang seperti Dewa membuat ku enggan melepasnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan dan dengan lembut membelai pipiku dengan ujung jemarinya. Lalu mengecup keningku dan mengucapkan _'I love you'_.

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabanya. Entah kenapa lidah ku malah menjadi beku dan susah untuk menjawab '_Aku juga mencintai mu'_.

Ia berbalik dengan senyuman miring favoritku dan langsung meninggalkanku.

Aku berdiri sekilas dan memandang kearah kursi yang kosong. Well, yang tersisa hanya ada di samping Mike. Aku mendengus dan berjalan sambil menatap lantai-lantai kramik yang mulai kotor. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sudah menguasai otak-ku, Mungkin Mike akan mendesak ku untuk menceritakan kedekatan ku dengan Edward.

"Hai" Sapanya

Aku hanya mengangkat alis dan tersenyum kecil

"Kau dan Cullen kelihatan dekat" Katanya, nadanya sedikit dingin. Ternyata asumsiku benar

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku malas

"Aku tidak suka," ia mengatakannya dengan lantang. Aku memutar bola mata kearahnya, Tatapan nya serius dan ada aura marah di wajahnya.

"Apa perdulinya" Sergah ku dingin

Ia memandangku jengkel. "Tentu aku peduli, Bella"

"Jadi"

"Jadi apa?"

"Kau dan Edward tidak memiliki hubungan yang spesial kan?" Tanyanya, Raut wajahnya tidak bisa di tebak, ada ekspresi takut, penasaran dan juga kegelisahan.

Aku hanya mengetuk-ngetukan kuku di meja. Merasa bosan, dan juga bingung. Aku tidak ingin membuat Mike sedih ketika tahu sahabat atau orang yang selama ini dekat dengan nya dan orang yang selama ini Ia cintai malah mencintai orang lain. Ia terlalu baik untuk disakiti

Aku hanya terdiam, Mike lama menunggu jawabanku, Kemudian Ia mengalihkan pandangannya bosan sambil menggerutu pelan.

Keheningan terus berlanjut, kemudian ponsel ku bergetar. Aku mengeluarkan _ponsel_ dari saku jins, melihat sebentar ke layar dan ada 1 pesan masuk

_Aku merindukan mu! – E_

Aku mengerutkan kening dan tak lupa senyum terukir lebar di bibir ku

_Tidak kurang dari sepuluh menit kita baru saja bertemu – B_

Tidak lama Edward membalas pesan dengan cepat

_Tidak tahu, Tiba-tiba ada gelombang kesedihan ketika_

_aku tidak memandang wajahmu – E_

Uh, Gombal!

_Bagaimana kalau aku tidak merindukan mu? – B_

Aku mengetiknya dengan senyum sumringah, sepertinya Mike menyadari _ketidakwarasan_ ku, ia hanya berdehem dan memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak menanggapinya.

_Oh ya, Masa? Kau tidak merindukan ketampanan ku, Eh? – E_

Ha, Edward ternyata memiliki sikap yang percaya diri

_Err— Tidak _– B

_Dasar gadis bodoh, Masa kau sama sekali tidak merindukan pacarmu yang tampan nya tidak ada tandingan nya ini! – E_

Aku hanya terkekeh membaca pesan Edward yang begitu konyol dan ternyata Edward itu suka _narsis,_

_Memangnya kau ini Boyfriend ku? – E_

Aku menelan rasa takut ketika mengirim pesan itu. Apa ia akan marah, atau menganggap nya sebagai candaan.

Semenit, Dua menit, samapai lima menit Edward belum membalas. Aku mulai gelisah, takut-takut Ia akan marah.

Mr. Mason masuk sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku tebal, Semua mahasiswa di kelas mulai duduk di kursi masing-masing. Ponselku masih ku genggam dan ku sembunyikan di bawah meja.

Mr. Mason mengabsen kami, Lalu Ia sibuk mengoreksi tugas observasi psikolog dari Siswi yang telat mengumpulkannya.

Detik itu juga ponselku bergetar, dengan gemetar aku membuka pesannya dan membaca dengan tatapan horor

_Oh, tidak tahu – E_

Oh, Sial! dia marah

_Hei, Edward aku hanya bercanda! – B_

Ku ketik dengan cepat, lalu mendesah. Pikiran ku kacau

Ponselku bergetar

_Aku tidak – E_

_Shit double Shit!_

_Benarkah? Maaf Edward, aku kan hanya bercanda - B_

Mr. Mason berdiri dan mulai menjelaskan tentang asal mula kata _Psikologi_

Sesekali aku mendengar nya berbicara dan sesekali menatap _ponselku_ berharap Edward membalas pesan ku. Lima belas menit menunggu hasilnya nihil aku malah tidak fokus dan pikiran ku bercabang, tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai fikiran seperti itu. Ah, Jika ada alat untuk memutar waktu, aku ingin menariknya kembali.

Ponselku bergetar, dengan sigap ku buka pesannya, tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Mr. Mason yang sedari tadi mengoceh itu

_Sedang ku fikirkan – E_

_Edward, kau menyebalkan! – B_

_Memang – E_

Arrgghh! rasanya ingin sekali aku berlari keluar kelas dan menghambur mencarinya

_Terserahlah! – B_

Akhirnya aku menyerah. Terserah mau jadi apa hubungan ku nanti, walaupun hati ku merasa sesak.

_Kau lucu kalau sedang marah – E_

_Bodo – B_

_Hei, kenapa sekarang kau yang marah? – E_

Baiklah, setidaknya pesan ini bisa menenangkan ku. Mr. Mason mulai menulis beberapa kata penting di papan tulis, setengah siswa menulis setengah nya lagi mendengar. Kini posisiku adalah berpura-pura menjadi pendengar

_Hm, tidak tahu ya – B_

_Dasar gadis ceroboh! – E_

_Hei, kau rambut perunggu yang sensitif! – B_

_Kau gadis berambut coklat yang aneh! – E_

_Dasar playboy! – B_

_Aku playboy tampan – E_

Aku tahu, dibalik pertengkaran konyol ini pasti Edward akan tertawa terbahak.

_Menurutku kau playboy menyebalkan! – B_

_Masa? bagaimana kalau aku Playboy yang sudah insyaf? – E_

_Memang Playboy bisa Insyaf? – B_

_Bisa saja – E_

_Oh – B_

Aku memutar bola mata bosan

_Aku mencintai mu – E_

Jederr.. Bibir ku tidak henti-henti nya tersenyum, darah menyembur deras di balik pipi ku. Tiba-tiba ada yang berdehem keras, Aku fikir itu Mike. Jadi ku abaikan

_Aku juga :* - B_

Balasku geli, tiba-tiba suasana sepi. Aku mendongak kearah Dosen itu. Ia menatapku tajam, tidak hanya Mr. Mason saja, tapi hampir seisi kelas menatapku. Oh, Well, Aku tertangkap basah.

"Ku fikir kalian semua memerhatikan ku barusan, jadi, aku akan bertanya kembali tentang beberapa hal yang sudah ku jelaskan tadi. So, _Istilah Psikologi di gunakan pertama kali oleh seorang ahli berkebangsaan Jerman yang bernama,_ siapa Mrs. Swan?" Tanyanya dingin sambil menekan kan kata _Mrs. Swan_

Aku yang tadi berusaha membaca buku bolak-balik langsung tercengang. Ha, Aku? Mr. Mason memandangku dingin, lalu yang lain memandangku sebagai seringai

'Kena kau!' atau 'Salah sendiri tidak memperhatikan' dan ada pula yang memandang ku dengan isyarat berbicara tanpa suara 'lihat di halaman 30' sedangkan Mike hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi datar.

Oh, sial!

.

.

Kelas selesai. Dengan segera ku rapihkan buku-buku ku dan melompat keluar, tujuan utama ku mencari Edward. Tapi keinginan ku segera terkabul. Edward menantiku, bersandar santai di dinding gymnasium, wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan kini tampak tenang. Ketika aku berjalan kearahnya, aku merasa sensasi senang, lega dan juga perasaan yang aneh.

"Hai" sapaku tersenyum lebar.

"Halo, beauty." Senyumnya mempesona. "Bagaimana kelas _Psikolog _mu?" Wajahku berubah agak kecewa. "Tidak terlalu baik." Aku mendengus pelan

Ia hanya tersenyum mengejek, lalu tangannya meraih rambutku yang lepas dari ikatan di leherku dan menyelipkannya ke balik telinga. Jantungku memburu

Tiba-tiba pandangannya bergeser sedikit, melirik ke belakangku, ia memutar bola mata kesal. Aku menoleh dan melihat Mike yang baru saja keluar kelas

"Sekelas dengan Mike?" Tanyanya dingin

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Apa dia mendekati mu?" Tanyanya serius

"Dia duduk disampingku" Kataku sambil mengangkat alis. Ia mendesah

"Baik, besok aku akan pindah kejuruan ke _falkultas Psikolog_ agar aku bisa berdua-an terus dengan mu dan menyingkirkan Mike!"

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan nya yang ke kanak-kanakan

"Kau gila!"

"Memang, kau baru tahu, ya? Aku kan gila karna, mu."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata ke arah yang lain seraya tersenyum malu. Pipiku memerah

"Kau gampang sekali tersipu, sih" Komentarnya, Ia memasang ekspresi datar namun ada raut humor di matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya ku sebal

"Kau lucu," Ujarnya sambil tertawa keras. Aku mendongak memandangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memberhentikan aktifitas tawanya. Aku mendengus kesal

"Aku penasaran, Saat Mr. Mason mengajukan pertanyaan dan kau tidak bisa menjawab karna tidak mendengar nya saat ia menjelaskan. Apa Ekspresi mu sama tersipunya seperti sekarang?" ia berkata sambil menahan tawa. Aku mengerutkan dahi, bagaimana Ia tahu?

"Hei, kau tahu dari mana?" Kataku sambil memicingkan mata

"Aku tahu segala hal, Bella" Ujarnya masih dengan nada mengejek

"Kau tahu dari mana!" Tuntut ku sambil mencubit perutnya

"Aw, Bella. Cubitan mu hot!" keluhnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang barusan ku siksa

"Makanya beri tahu aku!" kataku ketus sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada

Ia masih tertawa, "Mau tahu saja, atau, mau tahu banget?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Aku berbalik, berjalan cepat ke kafetaria. Mengabaikan Edward yang membututiku di belakang. Masih dengan _Mode_ tertawanya Dengan mudah Edward menyusul.

"Aku tahu dari Ben, _sayang_." Ia berbicara seraya meraih tangan ku dan menggenggamnya , Aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Masih sebal, eh, bukan sebal sebenarnya, Lebih tepatnya Malu. Malu karna Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Mason dikarenakan sibuk membaca dan membalas pesannya. Ia pasti berfikiran kalau _Dia lebih penting dari pada segalanya._Well, walaupun hal itu ada benarnya juga. Edward sekarang sudah menjadi prioritas utamaku. Tahu lah, namanya juga sedang jatuh cinta,

kami berjalan ke kafetaria yang berlangsung hening tanpa bicara, aku diam karena malu dan geram. Kafetaria pada jam-jam sore seperti ini sangat padat. Berjalan bersama Edward dengan tangan kami yang saling berayun rasanya mirip seperti hari pertamaku kuliah disini, hampir semua orang memandangiku.

Ia membimbingku menuju antrean konter kantin, masih diam, meski beberapa detik sekali ia memadangku, dan menanyakan apa yang aku pesan, aku hanya menjawab singkat tanpa memandang ke arahnya. "Sudah _dong_ ngambeknya" Tiba-tiba Edward mencubit hidungku gemas. Aku hanya menatap tajam kearahnya, Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Aku memainkan ritsleting jaketku karena malu.

Ia membimbingku ke tempat duduk yang lebih privasi, Dari ujung meja sampai ke ujung meja lagi, banyak sekali mahasiswa yang menatap kami, terkagum-kagum, bahkan ada juga yang menatapku tajam.

Sedangkan Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan, Aku mengambil Coke dan menyesap nya perlahan. Edward memandangku dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Ada apa?" Kataku sambil mengambil apel dan mengunyah nya

"Kau cantik" Godanya

"Semua orang mengatakan begitu" balasku dengan senyuman licik

"Oh, tentu"

"Tapi aku termaksud pria beruntung karna bisa memilikimu" Godanya seraya membelai pipiku lembut.

Jari-jarinya bertengger lembut di kulitku, dan aku tak tahan untuk meraih tangannya, Menggenggam erat tangan kekarnya.

"Jam berapa aku mengantar mu ke tempat kerja mu?" Tanya nya, tangan kami tergeletak di meja putih. Masih saling menggenggam

"Jam _enam_"

"Masih ada waktu kurang lebih-" Ujarnya sambil melirik jam tangan mahalnya,

"Dua jam lagi, Mau bermain di _danau_?" Tawarnya, Aku mengangguk senang.

-ooooo-

Edward memarkir mobilnya di pinggiran taman yang kosong. Lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Danau terbentang luas yang di kelilingi angsa-angsa yang sedang berenang entah kemana. banyak sekali pengunjung yang mayoritas Anak-anak muda yang sedang berpacaran. Itu sudah termaksud dengan kami

Kami berjalan menelusuri taman tidak punya tujuan kemana kita akan melangkah. Biarlah, toh berjalan di sisi Edward membuat hari-hari ku menjadi sempurna, kini perasaanku semakin cukup kuat untuk ingin bersamanya. Dan berada bersamanya adalah kebahagiaan paling besar yang pernah kurasakan.

Kami lebih sering berjalan dalam diam. Kadang-kadang ia melontarkan pertanyaan asal yang belum ia ketahui tentang hidupku. Ia menanyakan keluargaku, pekerjaan ibuku, hari ulang tahunku, makanan favoritku, sahabat-sahabat dekatku, kehidupan ku sebelum berada di Seattle, bahkan 'mantan pacarku'. Aku sedikit gusar ketika harus menjawab _siapa-mantan-pacarku_, dan aku harus mengakui kalau aku belum mempunyai satu pun mantan pacar. Memalukan bukan?

Ia menertawaiku, lebih keras dari biasanya, dan dalam keheningan suara tawanya terdengar bagaikan terompet perang. Aku mendengus kesal, Sudah dua kali dalam sehari aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri, dua kali dalam sehari juga ia menertawai ku. Aku berjalan sambil menyentakkan kaki keras berjalan memunggunginya mengabaikan Edward yang masih saja tertawa. Kali ini aku benar-benar marah. Aku juga berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari kesempurnaannya sebisa mungkin, karna setiap kali memandang wajah Dewa nya setiap kali memandang ketampananya membuat tindakan berjuang untuk membenci Edward justru kebalikannya.

Edward meraih tanganku dan membuatku berputar kembali kehadapannya. Wajahmya hanya beberapa senti dariku, Napasnya menyapu wajahku, membuatku terpana. ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipiku dengan ujung jarinya, ekspresinya penuh makna. "Berarti aku pria satu-satu nya yang berhasil merebut hatimu?" Ia setengah tersenyum, tapi dari sorot matanya di penuhi kemenangan

Aku tak bisa menjawab. sepertinya tenggorokanku tercekat, seperti di cekik oleh aroma nafasnya yang sejuk. Aku memutar bola mata berusaha menjauhi pandanganya dengan gugup.

"Hei" Sahutnya, aku mendongak. Wajah malaikatnya masih bertengger beberapa senti dariku. Aku mungkin saja menjauh dari kedekatan yang tak disangkasangka ini, tapi tubuh ku kaku. Mata hijaunya membuat ku terpesona. Ia memperhatikanku dengan hati-hati, tapi jauh di dalam matanya ada rasa humor. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ku, Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat, Aku gemetar.

Aku tak bisa bernafas

Ia memiringkan kepala perlahan, dan bibirnya menyentuh lembut bibirku. "Terima kasih," desahnya. Rasanya aku ingin menjauh darinya, tapi toh aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi sama sepertinya. lenganku malah terangkat dan memeluk erat lehernya.

"Aku mencintaimu," katanya di sela-sela sentuhan manisnya. Suaranya pelan, dalam dan juga lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu" Dengan lantang aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang selama ini selalu ingin ku katakan. Aku ingin Edward mengetahui kalau aku benar-benar amat mencintainya. Dia benar, dia adalah laki-laki yang berhasil mencuri perhatian ku, mencuri hatiku, bahkan jiwa ku.

matahari mulai turun menuju garis cakrawala, sinar matahari yang mulai jingga jatuh persis di atas permukaan danau yang menyembul-nyembul seperti pernak-pernikkecoklatan yang indah. Detik demi detik berjalan begitu cepat. Sehari penuh bersama Edward seperti baru sedetik. Entah kenapa Edward seperti magnet yang begitu lengket di tubuhku, Aku tak akan bisa berdaya tanpa sentuhannya, tak bisa sedetik saja tidak memandang wajah dewanya.

Sekarang aku sadar, tak ada yang lebih berharga lagi dari pada tidak bersamanya.

'Cinta datang karna terbiasa'

Selama ini aku membiasakan diri mencintainya dan sekarang, aku benar-benar mencintainya.

.

TBC

.

* * *

Terimakasih RnR nya Untuk _**Guest dan Ika**_! Love you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Matahari mulai menampakan cahaya nya di pagi yang cerah ini. Aku berdiri di sebuah rumah yang begitu megah, luas, mewah nyaris seperti Istana raja. Arsitektur interior nya Clasik dan modern di gabung menjadi satu.

Aku melirik sekeliling, begitu indah.

Oh, tapi ada yang lebih menarik, Aku melihat sosok bocah lelaki yang sangat lucu dan juga tampan. Wajahnya yang oval, bibirnya yang merah tipis, kulitnya yang putih pasi seperti kilauan-kilauan berlian yang tepantul sinar matahari, rahang nya yang tajam serta rambut perunggu nya yang mulai tumbuh dan dua gigi kecilnya yang mulai terlihat dari balik senyumannya, Sungguh bocah laki-laki itu sangat menggemaskan.

Ketampananya bahkan kesempurnaan-nya sama persis seperti sosok lelaki tinggi jangkung, tubuh ramping tapi berotot dengan rambut perunggu nya yang acak-acakan. Mereka terlihat sama, sangat mirip.

Bibir mereka di penuhi kebahagiaan, bibir mereka melengkung membentuk pelangi terbalik yang sangat menakjubkan. Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum dan memandang Pria yang menggendong nya dengan penuh arti, mata nya berkilau bahagia seperti matahari yang cerah menyelimuti cuaca yang dingin, begitu hangat.

Mereka terlihat mempesona. Mereka saling adu pandang, saling tersenyum, dan alih-alih tertawa. Si kecil tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi pria yang menggendongnya, bibirnya yang terbuka lebar seakan memamerkan gigi kecil yang baru tumbuh. Air liur menetes deras dari tiap sudut bibir mungilnya,

Si pria perunggu memandang bocah itu dengan tatapan penuh cinta, seolah-olah Ia rela menukar nyawanya demi bocah yang ada di hadapannya. Menarik, momen ini sangat sempurna.

Kedua tangan mungil itu menggampai gampai ke arah ku, Oh Tuhan, Ia tertawa suara lengkingan tawa nya begitu nyaring dan begitu indah. Tangan mungil nya mengulur-ulur ke arahku seolah-olah bocah itu ingin memelukku. Aku tersenyum, kembali memerhatikan wajahnya yang menyenangkan wajahnya yang mirip seperti dewa dan hatinya sesuci malaikat.

"_Mom-ma.."_ Bocah itu berbicara dengan terbata-bata, senyum pelangi terukir jelas dari senyum indahnya

"_Mom-ma!" _Oh, tidak ia memandangku, pandangan nya penuh cinta.

Bocah itu lama kelamaan memberontak di pelukan pria perunggu yang sedari tadi memeluknya, Seakan bocah itu ingin turun dan berlari ke arahku. Iris matanya berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis, Pria itu memandang nya dengan gelisah.

"_Momma, Mom-ma!" _Panggilnya lagi, aku tersenyum seraya maju selangkah demi selangkah. Namun setiap kali aku melangkah, seakan tiap derap langkah yang aku jejaki semakin jauh. Jauh dan semakin jauh. Bocah itu menangis, aku ingin memeluknya, mendekapnya dalam pelukanku menenangkan nya dan menyeka air matanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencapainya, aku berlari namun tetap mereka malah menjauh. Aku mendesah,dan kemudian menjadi gelisah.

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga tapi semua sama semakin kuat aku berlari mereka malah semakin menjauh. Dan setiap kali aku terdiam, mereka malah terlihat dekat. Aku menangis melihat bocah itu menangis memanggil ku

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggapainya? memeluk mereka? Seakan mereka terlihat dekat namun sebenarnya jauh.

"Kemarilah" Aku tersentak, Pria perunggu itu memanggilku dengan senyuman lembut, senyuman favoritku. Aku kembali tersenyum, namun senyuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seperti pelangi yang bertengger indah di langit namun seketika awan gelap datang mengusir pelangi yang indah itu pergi.

Sosok wanita berjalan memunggungi ku, rambut pirang nyaris coklat panjang menjuntai indah sepinggang. Lebih sesaknya lagi, bocah itu berhenti menangis ketika sosok perempuan itu memeluk bocah kecil itu, mencium nya, mendekap mereka dengan penuh cinta.

Aku mencelos, bagaimana bisa wanita itu berjalan hanya dengan hitungan detik dan bisa menggapai mereka?

Sedangkan aku?

Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Pria tinggi itu mencium pucuk kening wanita yang tak bisa aku lihat wajahnya –karena wanita itu berdiri memunggungiku- lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir wanita itu, bocah kecil yang melihatnya tertawa lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi mereka dan mengucapkan, "Mom, dad"

Kebas

Seluruh tubuhku kebas, kaku, lemas seolah semua nyawa dalam diriku menghilang.

Mereka tertawa dengan bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu, Edward" Kata wanita itu menangkup tangan nya di wajah pria itu. Si pria itu tersenyum lepas, seolah beban dalam hidupnya langsung hilang di bawa angin pergi, "Aku juga mencintai mu"

Lalu si pria memeluk hangat si wanita. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan, seperti semua kebagaiannya telah bersatu disana,

Tiba-tiba Pria itu menoleh ke arahku tersenyum lembut lalu berjalan kearahku. Tangan nya menggenggam tangan ku erat, lalu mengecup keningku menekannya lama disana. Iris matanya memandang air mataku yang sedari tadi mengalir lalu Ia menyekanya mengecup tiap air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Satu tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku pelan, sedangkan satu tangan nya lagi masih menggengam tanganku.

"Aku bahagia" Katanya lembut masih dengan _mode_ tersenyumnya

"Bersama istri dan anak ku"

DEG

Jantungku berdebar kencang, Isakan ku malah menjadi-jadi, Pipi ku yang sudah kering karena kecupannya kini basah kembali, banjir di penuhi ribuan liter air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Ia kembali tersenyum, tidak menghiraukan isakan ku

"Pergilah, aku sudah bahagia"

Ia tersenyum, lalu memeluk ku erat, membelai rambut ku dengan kasih sayang, wajahku kuburkan di dada bidangnya, menangis disana membasahi tiap helai bajunya. Lutut ku lemas, dadaku perih, hatiku sakit, nafasku sesak.

Edward mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan cara yang semanis mungkin. Seakan-akan tidak akan ada perasaan dendam di antara kami.

Dia bahagia.

Orang yang aku cintai bahagia bersama orang lain?

Tapi aku?

Aku sendiri, semua telah pergi.

Semua berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, mengecup pucuk keningku lagi, tersenyum dan pergi.

* * *

**A**fter **A**ll **T**his **T**ime

by

Nabells

Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer

Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer

Warning : OOC (maybe), Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur

Chapter 6

Who's that girl

* * *

Aku terbangun, kaget kelopak mataku terbuka lebar. Air keringat turun dengan deras melewati dahi, leher dan punggung. Nafas ku terengah-engah, dan aku terkesiap. Cahaya matahari bersinar dengan terang. Pikiranku berputar-putar, mencari cara untuk melupakan mimpi buruk ini.

Aku mendesah

'Ini hanya mimpi'

'Hanya mimpi' Kataku dalam hati.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian terlonjak kaget ketika suara dering _ponsel_ menggemingkan telinga. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sumber suara itu. Pandangan ku terhenti pada ponsel yang bergetar dengan lampu sorot yang berkedip-kedip, lalu aku melirik sekilas di samping ponselku yang menunggu untuk diangkat

Foto pertama ku bersama Edward, aku tersenyum kecut. Kembali mengingat mimpi yang katagorinya bisa dibilang menyeramkan, menakutkan, dan amat teramat buruk.

Aku merangkak di atas tempat tidur meraih ponsel dan memandang sekilas ke layar.

_My Edward_, aku tersenyum senang.

"Halo" sapa suara dari seberang sana.

"Hai" Sapaku dengan suara parau

"Baru bangun?"

Aku mengangguk –Walaupun tahu Edward tidak akan tahu tindakanku- sambil menunduk

Ah, mimpi tadi masih melayang-layang pekat di pikiranku. Aku mendesah, takut-takut mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Bella!" Panggil nya lagi, sekarang dengan nada keras dan sedikit cemas. Aku tersenyum, Edward memang sering kali bersikap posesif

"Ya, Edward," Kataku tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Atau kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng "Tidak, aku oke" seraya tersenyum. Setidaknya dengan kecemasan Edward menandakan Mimpi itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Oke, sejam lagi aku akan menjemputmu"

"Ku tunggu!"

"Bersiaplah, aku mencintaimu"

Aku gugup, pipi ku merah merekah. Walaupun Edward sering kali mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' tapi tetap saja, rasanya sama persis seperti pertama kali kami bertemu, pertama kali Edward mengatakan cinta padaku.

Semua terlihat nyata. Cinta Edward, terlihat nyata.

Aku berdehem kecil sebelum menjawab "Aku lebih mencintaimu" Jawabku sambil menggigit bibir menunggu respon positif darinya. Tapi yang aku dengar malahan kikikan tawa darinya,

"Tidak, cintaku pada mu lebih besar dari pada kau mencintaiku"

Aku melongo, maksudnya? Seketika otak ku berputar _me-refresh _kembali kata-katanya seketika pipiku merah merona seperti gumpalan buah apel.

'Benar kan Edward itu benar-benar mencintai ku' Dewi batinku menyeringai

"Sok tahu, bagaimana kalau aku yang lebih mencintai mu?" Kataku dengan alis yang terangkat

"Itu bagus,"

"Tapi tetap, Aku lebih besar mencintaimu kau lebih berharga dari pada nyawa ku. Kau anggap aku dramatis? Terserah" Lanjutnya,

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, Edward-Edward.

Aku menyilakan kaki di kasur, memandang kosong ke arah jendela. Aku ragu akan mengatakan hal ini, sungguh. Rasanya kalimat yang ingin ku katakan sudah ada di tenggorokan ku, namun lidah ku malah menghianatiku.

Aku mendesah. "Apa kau akan meninggalkan ku?" Ugh, rasanya mengucapkan hal tadi seperti tersayat ribuan pisau, perih.

"Maksutmu apa?" Jawabnya cepat.

Nah lho, aku kan hanya bertanya. Apa itu salah?

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya"

"Kau meragukan ku?"

Tuh kan, salah faham.

'Bodoh, bodoh!' Dewi batinku mengutukku, aku mengerang dan ingin berteriak 'Hei, bukan itu yang ku maksud!'

"Tidak Ed—"

"Kalau kau bertanya aku akan meninggalkan mu, seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya. Meninggalkan mu sama saja seperti mencoba bunuh diri. Lebih baik aku mati tertabrak _Titanic_ dari pada harus meninggalkanmu" Katanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Aku terkekeh dan tersenyum riang, Setidaknya pernyataan Edward sudah menenangkan fikiranku tentang mimpi konyol itu.

"Baiklah, aku percaya"

"Jangan tanyakan lagi soal ini, Oke?"

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum "Siap komandan"

"Baiklah, cepat mandi. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan pacar ku yang cantik nya melebihi dewi langit bahkan dapat menyaingi kecantikan bidadari kayangan mana pun,"

Aku terkekeh, tertawa geli mendengar gombalannya. "Gombalan mu membuat ku ingin berlari kekamar mandi dan mengeluarkan semua isi perut ku, Eddie"

"Heh! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan konyol itu!" Katanya dengan nada agak kesal. Aku tertawa

"Nama itu lucu tahu, anggap saja itu panggilan sayang ku untuk mu"

"Ugh (Aku mendengarnya seperti mendengus kencang), Baiklah _Belly_" Jawabnya dengan menekankan kata kalimat terakhir.

Aku memutarkan bola mata, kesal. Nama itu? Nama Ugh! seperti nama anak kambing.

"Jangan sebut nama itu!" Kataku kesal, Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kencang

"Nama itu lucu tahu, anggap saja itu panggilan sayang ku untuk mu" Ucapnya dengan mengikuti nada bicara ku tadi, aku mengeletukkan gigi. Terkadang Edward memang menyebalkan!

"Tapi panggilan mu itu jelek, aku tidak suka!"

"Aku juga, jadi jangan sebut istilah jelek itu, Oke?"

"Oke, sepakat"

"Baiklah, Aku ingin bersiap. Beradu argumen dengan mu melelahkan,"

"Kau duluan yang mulai, Edward!"

"Baiklah-baiklah..." hening sesaat ".. Tak ada morning kiss?,"

Oh, dia memulai.

"Tidak ada!" jawabku singkat

"Oh ayolah," Rujukknya

"Kau ini pria terpintar di kampus, tapi terkadang berperilaku bodoh. Mana bisa aku mencium mu melalui ponsel ini,"

"Oh, baiklah. Berarti nanti?"

"Tidak juga"

"Saat aku menjemput mu?

"Tidak"

"Dimobil?"

"No"

"Di kampus?"

"Tidak, Edward"

"Lalu?"

"Tak ada morning kiss!" Ucap ku dengan nada seolah-olah membentak

Edward mendengus di sebarang sana "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku yang akan memaksa mu mencium ku?"

Aku melongo, dia memang tidak pernah menyerah, "Coba saja" Tantangku

"Ooh, kau berani menantang ku, Eh Miss Swan?" Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek, aku menyeringai

"Tanpa ragu" Ia terkekeh, "Baiklah, lihat saja nanti. Aku mencintai mu"

"Aku juga"

Hening, aku melihat layar ponsel. Telfon kami masih tersambung, ku dekatkan ponsel ku yang sudah memanas ke telinga ku. Masih ada suara _gresek-gresek_ di seberang sana.

"Hallo" Sapa ku dengan nada agak memanggil, yang di panggil menjawab "Matikan telfonnya, Bella"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Aku mau nya kau, matikan sekarang"

Aku mendengus "Kau saja" Aku menggigit bibir, sebenarnya aku masih merindukan suaranya. Aku yakin, Edward juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau saja" Ucapnya agak memerintah

"Kau saja yang mematikan"

"kau saja!"

Aku mengerecutkan bibir, "Kau menyebalkan"

"Memang"

"Terserah"

Aku langsung menekan tombol merah. Lalu menjatuhkan diri di kasur –dengan posisi tengkurap- dan membenamkan wajah di sisi bantal dan selimut. Pipi ku kembali merah merona, Edward berhasil membuat pagi ku lebih bewarna dengan sapaan selamat pagi nya, gombalannya, lelucon nya, dan semua yang berasal darinya.

Wanita mana sih yang tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria seperti Edward?

Oh, Jangan tanyakan. Ribuan, jutaan bahkan milyaran wanita '_Normal_' pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pesonanya. Dan mungkin Jatuh cinta hanya awalannya saja, aku yakin setelah kau berhasil bisa lebih dekat dengan nya. Istilah Jatuh cinta sudah tidak berlaku lagi digantikan dengan perasaan cinta. Kau akan merasa mencintainya, amat mencintainya. Bagaimana pun, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku Kalau betapa mudahnya aku untuk jatuh cinta pada nya. Itu sama persis seperti jatuh tanpa daya. Berjuang untuk tidak mencintai dia justru kebalikannya

Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Terimakasih sudah menciptakan manusia berwujud dewa dan berhati malaikat. –Dan terimakasih untuk Carlisle dan Esme yang sudah sedia telah membuatnya—

Aku sangat bahagia, Hubungan kami berjalan dengan lancar tanpa setitikpun pertengkaran besar yang bisa saja merenggut hubungan kami. Ya walaupun sering kali kami selalu di rundungi adu argumen, Tapi kami selalu mengakhirinya dengan sikap yang dewasa.

Ia yang memulai, Ia yang mengakhiri. Setiap yang salah harus mengaku salah dan yang salah harus meminta maaf_._

Setidaknya Itu adalah moto pertahanan hubungan kami.

Walaupun selama permasalahan selalu Edward yang mengambil tindakan untuk mengalah –Walaupun di satu titik besar aku yang mencari masalah, tapi aku terlalu egois untuk mengaku salah— Edward selalu mengakhiri perdebatan kami dan Ia yang meminta maaf, padahal yang seharusnya meminta maaf ya Aku, bukan dia. Jelas, kami memiliki segi pemikiran yang berbeda. Edward dapat bersikap dewasa sedangkan aku selalu kekanankan, manja dan keras kepala.

Tapi aku bersyukur Edward selalu menghadapi ku dengan sabar. Bagi ku Edward sungguh luar biasa sempurna, dari segi fisik, hati, segi pemikiran dan aku tak bisa menyebut satu-satu kesempurnaannya, Bagi ku semua yang berasal dari Edward benar-benar luar biasa sempurna.

Kringggg...

Suara dering _ponsel-ku_ berbunyi menginterupsikan lamunan ku. Aku mengangkat kepala, tangan ku meraba-raba kasur. Oh, _Gotcha _ada satu pesan masuk.

_Kau masih berhutang satu ciuman, Miss Swan – E_

Aku memutar bola mata saat membacanya, sungguh Edward.

_Bawel! – B_

Tidak memperdulikan balasan-nya, aku langsung bangkit kekamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Setengah jam lagi aku akan bertemu dengan sang pangeran pujaan hati, Edward Anthony Cullen.

**-AfterAllThisTime-**

Sarapan bersama Renee benar-benar membuat pagi ku seperti sedang menyaksikan konser band rock. Sangat berisik. Dia selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan selalu mengeluarkan curhatan tentang pekerjaan nya sebagai guru TK. Dia sangat menyukai anak-anak, terlebih anak perempuan dengan rambut yang panjang yang bisa di hiasi bando-bando atau pita-pita. Dulu, rambutku sering di hiasi berbagai pernak-pernik hiasan rambut. Mom selalu menghias nya dengan apik.

Sedangkan Dad bercerita tentang kantornya. Tentang kasus pembunuhan, kemalingan, pemerkosaan dan hal-hal lainnya.

Aku hanya mengkerut dalam hati, mendengar celotehan mereka.

Oh, Ya. Selama setengah tahun berpacaran dengan Edward, awalnya membuat Charlie jera. Tapi kelama-lamaan perasaan tak suka nya dengan Edward sedikit demi sedikit berangsur menghilang, Selama ini Charlie selalu memata-matai Edward. Setiap minggu Dad selalu datang ke tempat biasa _auto racing _biasanya di laksanakan. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya saat Dad mengetahui kalau Edward tidak hadir dan Edward sudah vakum sejak lama. Ini jelas Edward sudah membuktikan kepada Charlie bahwa Edward benar-benar mencintai ku sehingga Ia bersedia meninggalkan hobi balapannya. Hobi ditinggalkan? Itu mustahil. Tapi tidak bagi Edward.

"Kau di jemput?" Tanya Charlie

"Ya"

"Di jemput Edward Cullen?" Ja melanjutkan, matanya menyipit kearahku dan menunggu ekspresiku.

"Yaa"

Seperti tadi yang ku bilang, Walaupun jauh di matanya Charlie masih meragukan Edward. Tapi tetap saja mereka akan akrab bila disangkut pautkan dengan topik 'memancing' dan 'pertandingan baseball'

"Si tampan itu" Sahut mom ku sambil membersihkan meja makan. Dad hanya terdiam Dahinya berkerut,mata nya menyipit.

"Ayahmu sedang dalam proses _penjinakan_, Bella. Mengertilah" Ujar Renee dengan suara mengejek. Aku dan Renee tertawa, Charlie mendengus

"Well, Aku lebih tidak suka Kakaknya, Yang badannya tegap dan besar. Siapa namanya, Mamet? Memet? Jamet? Siapalah Aku lupa" Katanya sambil menghempas kan tangan tidak perduli

"Emmett, dad!" Tegasku

Suara klakson berbunyi. Charlie mendengus pelan. Bisa ku prediksikan itu adalah pangeranku!

"Oh Bella, hati-hati jangan pulang terlalu larut" Ujar mom sambil menghampiriku dan mencium pipiku.

"Tak akan mom, seperti yang kau tahu, Edward selalu mengantar ku tepat waktu" Sahutku sambil memeluknya.

"Aku tahu"

"Well, Baru saja Berpacaran Lelaki itu sudah berani mengambil mu dari ku, apalagi menikah!" Keluh nya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu Dad" Kataku sambil memeluknya

"Seharusnya kita mempunyai dua putri dan ... Er, satu laki-laki, tentunya" Katanya sambil melirik Renee, tatapannya genit.

Aku dan mom hanya tertawa kecil lalu aku berjalan menuju keluar. Edward sedang berjalan menghampiriku, Ayahku berada tepat dibelakangku mengikutiku sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di ambang pintu. Edward membawa _paper bag_ warna pink yang cukup besar. Aku menunggu nya di dekat anak tangga.

Ia berjalan dengan anggun, dan sangat tampan. Ia sangat berbeda dari biasanya, Rambutnya yang Ia cukur –sehingga tidak terlihat acak-acakan- **(note : bayangin aja Edward di breaking dawn) **terlihat lebih seksi, bulu-bulu halus di wajahnya kini terlihat lebih bersih. Dan Ia lebih tampan dari pada dalam mimpi ku tadi. Ia memakai Kemeja putih pendek dan ia tidak mengancingkan dua kancing atas nya, sehingga kulit putihnya yang mulus terpapar dari leher hingga ke atas dadanya yang bidang. Ia terlalu sempurna, bahkan selama setengah tahun aku berpacaran dengannya aku masih belum percaya kalau aku benar-benar memilikinya. Tidak mungkin makhluk menyerupai dewa inii ditakdirkan untukku.

"Hai, Beauty" Sapanya berbisik. sehingga lalu Edward mencium keningku sekilas. Charlie ber dehem keras.

"Selamat pagi " Sapanya sangat ramah, Charlie hanya tersenyum lalu berdiri bersedekap.

"Aku membawa oleh-oleh ini untuk mu dan Mrs. Swan" Ujarnya masih ramah sambil mengulurkan _paper bag_ yang tampak mengembung dan sepertinya berat.

"Kau menyogokku?" Tanya Charlie dengan terdengar curiga

Edward mengadah dan tersenyum kepada Charlie. "Tidak, tentu tidak" Katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kearahku lalu mengedipkan mata. Aku menahan tawa.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih untuk ini—" Ucapnya sambil menunjukan Paper bag yang ada di tangannya.

"— Dan jam enam sore, Bella" Kata Charlie sambil melirik Edward ganas.

Itu adalah pesan-pesan yang sering Charlie katakan ketika Edward menjemputku atau mengajak ku pergi. Entah kenapa Charlie lebih senang Edward bertemu dengan ku dirumah di bandingkan harus pergi keluar rumah. Katanya, dirumah itu lebih aman. _Well,_ mungkin Charlie masih sebal dengan kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, ketika setiap minggunya Charlie harus terus-terusan berurusan dengan kedua anak Charlisle. Walaupun Edward bersumpah setengah mati akan berjanji untuk tidak lagi mengikuti aktivitas _auto racing _ apapun, tapi tetap saja. Charlie masih meragukan hal itu.

"Jangan mengebut,Edward!" Perintahnya ketika aku sudah masuk kedalam. Edward hanya tersenyum miring,Senyum favoritku.

Matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku "Ayahmu menerorku"

"Aku putri satu-satunya"

"Isabella," Ia mengucapkan nama lengkapku dengan hati-hati, kemudian Ia mengacak-acak rambutku dengan tangannya. Sentuhan nya lembut.

"Bella, aku tak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika aku sampai menyakitimu. Kau akan tahu betapa itu menyiksaku"

Aku tersenyum kecil memandang wajahnya dengan rasa takjub. Mata ku menelusuri garis-garis wajahnya yang putih pucat –putihnya khas Cullen- rahang perseginya yang tajam, garis bibirnya yang tipis dan lembut, garis hidungnya yang lurus, tulang pipinya yang sedikit tajam mencuat, dahinya yang halus, rambut perunggu nya yang terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya. Dan aku sengaja menyisakan matanya untuk ku lihat terakhir, Aku tahu mata hijau cerahnya pasti akan menghipnotisku. Mengalihkan semua perhatian ku. Matanya yang lebar, hijau cerah, bulu matanya yang sedikit lentik.

Oh, astaga, Aku bertanya-tanya, apa ada stok lain di dunia ini yang menyisakan makhluk seperti Edward? Edward benar-benar menakjubkan!

"Kenapa? Kau melihat ku seperti ingin memakan ku, Eh?" Godanya, Sial! Aku tertangkap basah sedang memandang wajahnya, aku mengalihkan pandangan ku dengan gugup ke arah luar jendela, melihat tiap objek kendaraan atau bangunan yang bisa ku lihat. Edward tertawa keras,

Oh, Sial!

Ingin sekali aku menonjok wajahnya yang tampan. Sungguh

**Edward POV**

Cantik.

Aku terperangah ke wajahnya, tubuh ku kaku ketika melihat wajah cantiknya, suara detak jantungku yang begitu menggiurkan dan menggairahkan berdetak kencang, hingga air liurku mulai menitik-nitik deras. Kulitnya yang putih hampir transparan sehingga aku bisa melihat tiap darah yang melebur deras disisi pipinya, Bibir tipisnya yang ranum natural terlihat merekah hingga terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda. Dagunya yang kecil tidak imbang dengan tulang pipinya yang lebar, Rambutnya yang harum stoberi dan tubuhnya yang beraroma Lavender membuat ku terbius akan aroma tubuhnya.

Jika kulihat lagi wajahnya , aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak langsung menilai dia cantik. Padahal jelas-jelas wajahnya cantik.

Apalagi dengan pakaian nya yang sungguh menggoda, Ugh, fikiran ku sudah melayang-layang jauh kemana-mana.

Hmm.. Bella memakai kaus panjang dengan leher kaus yang lebar sehingga memperlihatkan leher dan bahunya yang putih bersih, Rambutnya yang Ia ikat asal-asalan membuat lehernya terlihat begitu...

Argh! Shut up, Edward!

... menggemaskan dan menggairahkan.

Oh, Tidak- tidak. Hentikan..

Bibirnya yang Ia gigit memberi sensasi yang seksi, bibirnya yang merah membuat ku ingin...

Tidak-tidak. Hentikan pikiran nakal mu itu, Edward!

... Ingin melumatnya.

Sial!

Aku menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Bingung dengan hormon lelaki-ku. Tahan Edward, tahan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Bella aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Ia terlihat gelisah, ia gelisah seperti cacing kepanasan. Sesekali matanya diam-diam melirik ke arahku sekilas dan sesekali memperhatikan jalanan. Ada apa dengan nya?

"Kau kenapa?" Kataku balik bertanya

Ia hanya menggeleng tanpa senyuman yang biasanya mempercantik wajahnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Edward?"

"Yaa"

Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam "Tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk, cukup buruk"

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?"

"Kau"

Aku mengangkat alis "Aku?"

Bella hanya mengangguk. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi teramat gelisah "Memang nya aku kenapa?"

"Kau bahagia,"

What? Aku bahagia? Bukan nya itu bagus?

"Bersama wanita lain..." Ia berdehem sebentar "... Kau menikah dan punya anak, dan kau menyuruh ku untuk pergi." Ujarnya, aku tak habis pikir akan bahagia bersama wanita lain. Aplalagi menikah dan mempunyai anak dari wanita lain. Tak tahu kah dia bahwasanya kebahagiaan ku itu adalah dirinya sendiri?

"Itu hanya mimpi Bella,"

"Aku tahu" Sekarang Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum namun setiap kali Ia tersenyum rasanya air mata nya mulai pecah. Segitu kah Ia mencintai ku?

Tangan ku mengacak-acak rambutnya yang Ia ikat "Aku milik mu, Itu hanya mimpi, dan mimpi itu tidak nyata," Kataku menenangkan nya. Aku sedikit lega melihat wajahnya yang kemudian sedikit berubah tenang.

"Alihkan kegelisahan ku, Edward" Sudut bibirnya terangkat, dan menimbulkan seringai nakal. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

HELL, Aku sudah mengira dia pun merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"_Well, Everything you want_, My Angel" Aku melirik sebentar ke depan, lampu merah!_ Gotcha_, mungkin sekarang Tuhan sedang berkonspirasi dengan ku

Tanpa ragu Aku mencodongkan tubuh ku ke arahnya, bibir kami bersentuhan dengan lembut satu sama lain. Bibirku mulai bermain disana, melumatnya, bibir tipisnya terasa dingin di bibirku namun kelamaan menjadi hangat.

Dan ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terlupakan, jauh lebih berharga dari pada beberapa mobil mewah milikku. Ia adalah hal yang paling penting di dunia ini. Satu tanganku memeluk pinggangnya dan tangan lain membelai rambutnya yang di ikat dan sekarang mulai berantakan, aroma stoberi sudah menjadi aroma yang menyenangkan tersendiri untukku. Aku suka sentuhan itu, terasa lembut dan menyenangkan, Terasa manis dan menggairahkan.

"Jangan terlalu lama, Edward" Desahnya di tengah ciuman kami, Aku mengangkat alis, sekilas aku melirik ke depan, masih lampu merah.

Walaupun dia berkata seperti itu, aku tahu gerakannya bahkan menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya. Tanganku masih di pinggangnya, namun satu tangan ku menangkup tengkuknya memeluknya erat sedangkan kedua tangan Bella meremas rambutku sesekali menjambaknya. Aku suka yang seperti ini!

"Oke, jangan di sini" Desahnya sambil mendorong dadaku menjauh, aku mendengus kesal.

"Mungkin di tempat yang lain" Katanya memandangku intens, aku terkejut dengan ucapan nya barusan. Monster dalam hati ku tergelojak bergoyang-goyang kegirangan.

Matanya berkedip ke arah ku seraya membetulkan ikatan nya.

Ugh, dasar penggoda.

Aku menyeringai sambil merapikan rambutku yang telah di acak-acak Bella.

Tidak lama lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Aku mengendarai Volvo-ku dengan kecepatan normal –yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan- membelah kota Seattle menuju kampus kami.

**-AfterAllThisTime-**

Aku menggandeng Bella melewati beberapa mahasiswa yang memandang kami dengan tatapan takjub, terlebih memandang Bella dengan tatapan iri. Pernah aku mendengar celotehan salah satu anak fakultas kedokteran yang menyatakan bahwa : Bella adalah perempuan yang beruntung yang bisa mendapatkan ku dan mengubah kebiasaan ku berkencan dengan perempuan manapun.

HELL, Toh yang meminta berkencan bukan aku melainkan para wanita-wanita yang terlalu terobsesi akan ketampanan diriku.

Kami berjalan menuju Gymnasium, melewati beberapa pemuda-pemuda yang sepertinya tertarik dengan kecantikan Bella, satu tangan ku yang sedari tadi menggandeng tangan nya kini berpindah untuk memeluk pinggang nya, kalian ingin menyebutku berlebihan? Terserahlah. Yang penting Bella aman bersama ku.

Aku mengantar Bella kekelas, seperti biasa mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan 'Sampai ketemu nanti'. Namun pikiran ku kembali tertuju pada Ben, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Bella dikelas. Dan tentunya Mike

Mike Neon, Pria yang pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Bella, pria yang pertama kali dekat dengan Bella –sebelum Alice pastinya- Pria yang selama ini mencoba untuk mendekati Bella, dan pria yang selama ini selalu terobsesi untuk menengahi hubungan kami.

Apa? Mike dengan sedia menjadi saingan ku? Ugh, tak sadar kah Ia selama ini Bella sudah menolak nya mentah-mentah? Dia adalah pria yang sangat begitu malang. _Poor you_

.

.

Enam kelas membuat ku mati kebosanan. Akhirnya waktu makan siang datang dan aku berjalan menuju kelas Bella dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Ben mengirim pesan memberi tahu bahwa ada tugas kelompok yang berpasang-pasangan. Sialnya, Mereka tidak boleh memilih pasangan nya sendiri. Dan kalian tahu? Bella di pasangkan dengan Mike. Si Mike Neon.

WOW, Kejutan besar untuk-ku!

Aku melangkah semakin terburu-buru ketika melihat Mike sedang berbincang dengan Bella, walau ada Ben disampingnya tapi tetap saja. Pria pirang itu yang memandang Bella dengan tatapan intens, seolah-olah ingin memakan nya hidup-hidup Aku menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku menonjok atau menguliti kulit nya satu persatu dan hanya menyisakan tulang belulangnya. Terlihat kejam? Masa bodo lah.

Aku menghampiri Bella dan langsung memeluknya –Ben tertawa mengejek dan bergumam 'Wes, santai saja bro', sedangkan Mike memutar bola mata mengalihkan penglihatannya – Menghirup aroma Stoberi rambutnya membuat fikiran ku melayang-layang. Mengingat kejadian tadi di mobil,

Ah, kau memulai lagi Edward!

"Bagaimana kelas mu?" Tanya Bella saat melepaskan pelukan ku, Aku memutar bola mata ke arah Mike, Ia menatap kami dengan tatapan Muak. Aku menyeringai sambil memberikan tatapan Apa-lihat-lihat-baru-melihat-pasangan-terpopuler-berpelukan-ya? Mike mengendus kencang lalu pergi meninggalkan kami, aku menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah nya yang kusut seperti kain pel yang tak pernah di cuci dan di gosok. Satu tangan ku menganyun-ayun kearahnya seperti mengusir anak ayam –Hush-hush- pergi sana jauh-jauh, Ha, memalukan.

"Oi, _mate_. Mau ke kafetaria?" Tanya Ben, sahabat ku sekaligus pacar sahabat Bella, Angel.

Aku melirik ke arah Bella, Bella mengangguk dan aku mengikutinya

Kami berjalan dengan tangan yang berayun-ayun. Keheningan mulai menjalari di antara kami. seolah-olah kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Bella fikirkan, karena sedari tadi Ia hanya menunduk memperhatikan sepatunya.

"Kau berpasangan dengan 'Mike?" Tanyaku sedikit dingin, Ia mendongak ke arahku seraya mengangkat alis

"Itu bukan keinginginanku," Sahutnya. Aku menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Bella benar-benar tidak menyukainya. "Aku tahu"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak" Jawabku sedikit berbohong

"Oh" Kata nya dengan nada ketus. Aku tertawa geli melihat ekspresinya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Ia melirik ke arahku jengkel "Apa lihat-lihat!"

Aku menahan tawa "Kau lucu"

"Terimakasih"

"Bella!" Panggil seseorang, kami sama-sama melirik ke belakang. Oh Tuhan, kenapa si biang kerok itu lagi?

Aku mendengus dan kembali memeluk pinggang Bella, Bella menatapku dengan seringai khas miliknya.

"Ada apa Mike?" Tanya Bella. Mike menatapku sekilas lalu kembali menatap Bella.

"Soal kerja kelompok kita, kapan kau ada waktu untuk mengerjakan nya?"

Bella terdiam, seperti sedang berfikir "Umm.. Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Oh, Besok ya? Aku tidak bisa. Ada tugas dari Mrs Sasha. Bagaimana kalau sekarang? Di kafetaria? Atau di Perpustakaan?" Tanya nya panjang lebar

"Tidak! Hari ini Bella sibuk" Kataku jengkel. Bella menyikut rusukku, aku mengerutkan alis dan memutar bola mata.

"Err.. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa—" Aku mendesah lega, lalu tiba-tiba "— Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" Nanti malam? Sial!

"Nanti malam? Baiklah. Dimana?"

Bella mengangkat bahu "Tidak tahu,"

"Bagaimana kalau di rumahku?"

WHAT? Berani-berani nya Mike Neon itu mengajak pacar ku kerumah nya, kau fikir Bella itu siapanya? Aku menatapnya dengan garang, dan alangkah indahnya ketika aku melihat Mike Neon itu _mengkeret_ dan menunduk.

Cowok pengecut kok mau saja jadi saingan ku.

"Tidak!" Sergahku cepat, Bella melirik ku dengan tatapan Bisakah-kau-tenang-dulu-Edward.

"Err... Sepertinya tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau di rumahku?" Mata ku mencelos ketika mendengar tawaran nya. Apa aku salah dengar? Aku menatap Bella dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mike menyeringai ke arahku.

Dammit!

"Baiklah, Jam tujuh aku sudah sampai di rumah mu"

Bella mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

"Oke, Bye Bella" Katanya sambil maju selangkah, tiba-tiba tangan nya menepuk-nepuk pipi Bella lembut dan melirik ke arahku sekilas lalu mengedipkan mata ke arahku kemudian berbalik cepat, dan berlari di makan kerumunan-kerumunan muda-mudi yang sedang berjalan.

Tangan ku mengepal. Dia menyentuh pipi Bella? Lalu mengedipkan mata ke arahku? Fuck you!

'Sialan' Monster dalam diriku sudah siap siaga untuk memberinya sebuah bogeman andalan ku. Tapi Bella memegang tangan ku dengan erat. Aku melirik ke arahnya, mata nya yang hangat membuat seluruh otot ku melemah.

"Kau bisa _kok_ menemani kami kerja kelompok"

Aku hanya mengangguk

"Kau marah?"

Aku menggeleng-geleng

"Astaga, Edward. Aku kan hanya bekerja kelompok. Kau jangan cemburu seperti itu"

"Aku oke, Bella"

"Kau bohong"

"Memang"

"Edward!"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Ya aku tahu aku memang tampan," Sahutku sambil menyusupkan jari-jari ku ke rambut perunggu kesayanganku

Bella memutar bola matanya, tangan nya Ia lipat di dada dan berjalan memunggungi ku dengan kaki yang di sentak-sentakan. Aku memeluk pinggang nya sehingga membuat Bella terkejut dan berhenti berjalan. Ia membalikkan badan "Apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka cara Mike Neon itu memandangmu"

"Mike Newton. Kau tidak bisa mengubah-ubah nama Marga keluarga, Edward" Cerocosnya

"Terserahlah"

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak suka dengan caranya Ia memandangmu" Lanjutku

"Salahkan mata nya kalau begitu"

Aku mendengus "Kau milik ku. Dan aku tidak berbagi milikku dengan orang lain. Kau mengerti?" Tanyaku dengan nada melembut, semoga Bella menjadi luluh.

"Kau pelit!"

"Kau sebut aku pelit? Terserah. Yang penting kau milikku dan aku tidak akan sudi berbagi milikkku dengan orang lain! Sehelai rambut mu ada di tubuh pria lain? Pria itu harus menanggung akibatnya!"

Pipinya yang putih transparan menyemburkan darah yang melebur deras dibalik pipinya, Bibir tipisnya berwarna merah menggoda itu Ia gigit. Sial, tak tahu kah Ia aku selalu tergoda dengan gigitan nya itu?

Monster dalam diriku meraung-raung meminta sentuhan itu. Aku menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

"Kau juga milikku, dan aku tidak akan berbagi milikku dengan wanita manapun" Katanya sambil maju selangkah dan berjinjit untuk mencium dagu ku sekilas.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku lapar" Rujuknya, aku menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan menuju ke ke kafetaria.

Aku sangat bahagia, teramat bahagia. Well, Seolah-olah memang Bella lah yang di takdirkan Tuhan untuk-ku.

Bella lah Eksistensiku.

Awalnya aku ragu untuk mendekatinya, aku memikirkan perasaan Bella padaku. Apa dia mungkin menyukaiku sebesar aku menyukainya? Bahkan aku sempat memutuskan tekad untuk jauh mencintainya.

Perasaan cinta yang sedahsyat dan semelimpah ini barangkali akan menghentikan degub jantungku. Tapi perasaanku cukup kuat juga. Cukup kuat hingga mampu membuat diriku menjadi Gila, Lihat, Edward menjadi Gila, Si tampan yang Gila.

Namun segelintir perasaan itu berubah ketika aku merasa bahagia karena ternyata dia juga menyukaiku ternyata dia juga mencintaiku. Aku merasa amat sangat bahagia karena aku bisa mendapatkan dan memenangkan perasaannya. Dan setiap malam sebelum tidurku aku selalu terbayang kembali bagaimana rasanya duduk di dekat dia, mendengar suaranya, mendapat senyumannya dan merasakan sentuhannya.

Aku mengingat kembali senyum itu, menyaksikan bibirnya yang ranum mengembang tersenyum, Pipinya yang putih mulus berubah dengan sekejap menjadi merah merona, bagaimana matanya menghangat dan mencair. Dan aku merasa Bella terlihat nyaman bersamaku aku bisa melihat Bella tertawa lepas bersama ku. Aku merasa aku tak perlu takut untuk menyakitinya, bahwa entah bagaimana caranya aku pun bersedia melakukan sumpah tak terlanggar ataupun sumpah sumpah lainnya bahkan _sumpah pocong_ pun akan aku lakukan bahwa aku berjanji untuk 'tidak akan pernah menyakitinya'

Aku ditakdirkan untuk mencintai dia, berarti Aku akan menjaganya, selama jantung ini masih mampu untuk berdetak.

**-AfterAllThisTime-**

**Bella POV**

Kafetaria di lantai tiga terlihat begitu lebih lenggang. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa saja yang mengerumuni konter kantin. Padahal kantin ini akan begitu padan karena banyak nya mahasiswa yang berlomba-lomba berebut makanan dan tempat pada jam makan siang. Aneh

Seperti biasa, kami bergabung dengan Alice dan pasukannya. Oh di tambah lagi Paul dan Embry. Teman dekat Edward dan Emmett, Edward membawa dua _cola_ dan apel.

"Hai guys," Sapa Alice. "Hai" Sapaku seraya duduk di kursi yang tersisa.

"Oi, Edward. Aku baru dapat kabar yang mengejutkan" Kata Emmett sedikit sarkasitik. Edward hanya mengangkat alis mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya

"Katrina akan pindah ke Seattle, ya walaupun untuk sementara" Ujar Paul

Aku mngerutkan dahi, Katrina? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu.

Rosalie menggigit apelnya "Wow, Kate? Aku sangat merindukan dia!"

Yep, tidak salah lagi. Aku pernah dengar nama Katrina atau Kate. Tapi aku lupa dimana, dan dia siapa?

"Sudah empat tahun aku tidak melihatnya" Jasper menyambar.

Empat tahun? Sahabat mereka kah?

Aku melirik ke arah Edward. Aneh, Edward malah membeku rahangnya terkatup rapat-rapat matanya bahkan sangat dingin seolah-olah ribuan masalah sedang terjun bebas di kepala nya.

"Siapa Katrina?" Tanyaku pada Edward. Paul mengangkat alis lalu melirik ke arah Edward "Kau tidak menceritakan masa lalu mu, Ed? Katanya kalian selalu tanya menanya soal kehidupan masing-masing"

Masa lalu? Apa sahabat masuk dalam katagori masalalu? Sahabat ya sahabat, tidak ada yang namanya sahabat di masa lalu.

Edward hanya menggeleng, "Memangnya siapa Katrina?" Desak ku lagi

"Bukan siapa-siapa" Jawab Edward santai sambil meneguk Cola nya.

"Kau menyebut Katrina bukan siapa-siapamu, Ed? Parah kali kau bung, padahal kan dia—" Ucap Paul terpotong setelah melihat Edward menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh "Diam kau, Paul"

"Jangan di fikirkan, _dear_. Itu tidak penting" Kata Edward sambil mengacak-acak rambut ku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Menebak-nebak siapa Katrina itu, aku pernah mendengarnya namun dimana dan kapan. Oh sial, aku benar-benar lupa,

Tapi kan nama Katrina itu banyak di dunia ini. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tapi kenapa Edward bersikap seolah-olah ingin menutupinya. Jadi , Katrina itu siapa?

Tiba-tiba terlintas perkataan Paul yang berhasil menusuk-nusuk jantungku

"_Kau menyebut Katrina bukan siapa-siapamu, Ed? Parah kali kau bung. padahal kan dia—"_

_._

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : Oke, aku kembali dari hiatus-ku. Ck ck. FF aku kayak nya OOC semua ya-_- tapi tak apalah. So aku minta RnR nya ya guys

**Pojok Revew** :

**Fitrilstr **: Haha, Iya nih 'Cinta datang karna terbiasa' Gara-gara dengerin curhatan lo nih gue jadi terinspirasi sama kata-kata itu Bay the way, Thanks yo udah mau read and review =) Nanti Review lagi yo :*

**Ika** : *Big hug, too* Terimakasih telah me-review. Oke ini sudah lanjutan nya ya

**Guest** : Hihi, Terimakasih sudah me-review Oke maaf kalau Chapter yang lalu terlalu sedikit. Untuk Chapter sekarang aku buat 5k Haha Ia di Chapter tiga ceritanya Edward lagi kecapean eh, Bella nya di tinggal tidur. Biarin Edward nya ngebo sebentar ;P Nanti Review lagi ya =)

**Ksatriabawangmerah** : Hallo! Iya nih, fandom ini sepi banget. Salam kenal ya =) Masih ada terusan nya kok FF aku ini. Terimakasih sudah me-review =)

**For Silent Reader**

Aku mohon Review nya =)

Thank you


End file.
